


Business Hours

by Trombolline



Category: French History RPF
Genre: A Lot of Call My Agent references, Abusive Fathers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anglicismes gasp, Asexual Character, Crack Fic, Fluff and Angst, French history somehow, Getting Together, Instagram as a plot device, M/M, My writing soulmate made me do it, Slow Burn, romcom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline
Summary: Richard sent que le temps va être long entre les petits fours trop sec et le champagne au rabais. Il ne reste pas grand chose pour le retenir plus de quelques minutes dans cet appartement étouffant.Richard tourne la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce et se fige. Il ne sait pas si c'est un effet de la lumière du soir, ou si le champagne est plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il voit l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il n'a jamais croisé de sa vie.





	1. Le Balcon

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la Team Philichard.  
> Pour D., qui m'a donné l'idée et pour L., qui m'a encouragée, félicitée et soutenue dans ce grand n'importe quoi.  
> Love you guys.

Philippe se sent mal à l'aise. Son costume sur-mesure et hors de prix lui donne trop chaud. Bien sûr, Thibaud de Champagne, le récipiendaire n'a pas jugé bon de mettre la climatisation en route. Pour une fête qui se tient en plein mois de Juillet, c'est un peu raide pour les invités. La température intérieure doit être de trente degrés au moins.

Madame de Blois lui tient la jambe depuis bientôt dix minutes et il n'en peut plus de devoir acquiescer à son bavardage insipide. Il tripote son col de chemise en priant pour qu'on vienne le délivrer rapidement.

Elle lui parle de sa fille, Charlotte, grande, belle et blonde. Charlotte est brillante, elle est douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, c'est tout juste si elle ne surpasse pas Mozart et Molière dans leurs domaines respectifs. Philippe s'attend à tout moment à ce que madame de Blois sorte son cv et parcours scolaire de son sac.

Philippe est pourtant accoutumé à ce genre de choses. Il ne devrait pas s'en formaliser. En tant qu'héritier de la fortune familiale et trentenaire célibataire, il sait bien qu'il est l'équivalent d'un étalon à saillie pour toutes les mères de famille du 16ème arrondissement.

Il voudrait plus qu'autre chose que l'on vienne lui demander l'heure, le plateau de petits fours, la bouteille de Krug, n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas exigeant. Il veut juste que madame de Blois s'arrête de parler, de lui parler.

Il ne peut pas soupirer de manière trop évidente car madame de Blois le prendrait mal et il en aurait pour des semaines à se repentir auprès d'elle. Il avale une gorgée de champagne trop sucré, et hoche la tête sans écouter.

Elle en est à lui raconter la première année de Science-Po de Charlotte lorsque le récipiendaire de la fête arrive, enfin. Il attrape madame par le bras pour lui toucher deux mots d'un projet commun. Philippe ne laisse pas échapper l'opportunité et pose sa flûte vide avant de s'éclipser sur le balcon.

#

L'air du soir lui fait du bien. Devant lui, Paris s'étale à ses pieds. Le soleil se couche derrière la Tour Eiffel. La chaleur de la journée commence à retomber doucement.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constate avec horreur que seulement trente minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si ce serait correct de passer le restant de la soirée sur ce balcon à griller des cigarettes, comme à l'époque où il avait quinze ans et fuyait déjà les mondanités. Son père ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il est bien présent, c'est juste qu'il ne parle à personne, n'embrasse personne et surtout n'entend personne.

La voix de son père résonne soudainement dans ses oreilles.

_«  Il faut que tu te crées un réseau, Philippe, parce que tu sais je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'ouvrir les portes. Un jour, je partirai et il faudra que tu sois prêt à reprendre les rênes.  »._

Ce à quoi Philippe mourrait d'envie de répondre qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on lui ouvre les portes. Il était tout à fait content de les trouver fermées et de devoir trouver un autre chemin. Mais il est l'héritier de la famille Capet, oui, celle des Industries Capet, et à cause de cela, toutes les portes doivent s'ouvrir devant lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il tourne la tête et observe les invités. Ils sont peu et évidement tous triés sur le volet. Thibaud étant en plus radin, il en a limité le nombre pour ne pas avoir trop de frais. Il fait partie des plus grosses fortunes du CAC 40 mais visiblement, il préfère la conservation à la générosité. Et personne ne semble vouloir lui en tenir rigueur, le privilège de l'argent sans doute.

Madame de Blois semble ravie de sa conversation avec Thibaud de Champagne. Philippe espère qu'elle n'essaie pas de lui vendre cette pauvre Charlotte, qu'elle puisse finir Science-Po en paix avant de devoir s'asseoir sur ses ambitions pour subir les désidératas de sa mère.

Thibaud se pavane dans son salon, fier comme un coq de la légion d'honneur toute juste accrochée à son veston. Deux ou trois autres personnes semblent familières, probablement des gens croisés lors de fêtes et plein d'autres têtes ne lui disent rien. De toute façon, Philippe sait qu'il les recroisera plus tard, dans d'autres soirées, dans d'autres banquets. Le monde de la finance et de l'industrie est tout petit.

Personne ne semble avoir remarqué son absence. Les invités sont tous occupés à discuter les uns avec les autres. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne réaliseront pas qu'il y a un balcon, et que c'est l'alternative la plus séduisante à un salon trop chauffé.

Tant mieux, se dit-il en sortant de sa veste sa boîte à cigarettes, qu'il puisse rester tranquille jusqu'au moment où il pourra enfin quitter cette sauterie sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Par là, il veut dire son père, Louis Capet, morose et terrifiant chef de famille. Il s'apprête à allumer la première lorsqu'il entend le bruit de la porte coulissante derrière lui et une voix masculine lui demander  : «  Je peux en avoir une  ?  ».

 #

En le voyant, Philippe a un moment de blanc. Ca lui arrive rarement. Il est incapable de trouver ses mots. L'homme qui lui fait face semble tout droit sorti des landes écossaises. Il est plutôt grand, bien bâti, large d'épaules. Il a le visage franc, le regard lumineux, des cheveux sombres et un sourire qui provoque d'étranges sensations dans l'estomac de Philippe.

«  Je peux en avoir une  ?  » redemande-t-il l'air amusé. Sans un mot, Philippe lui tend la boîte. Il note après coup que l'homme a un léger accent anglais et que ses cheveux ne sont pas bruns, mais sans doute roux et assombris par les produits capillaires. Le rouquin allume sa cigarette et tous les deux tirent une taffe en silence. «  Vous connaissez bien Thibaud  ? demande l'anglais en montrant le roi de la fête du doigt.

-Non, répond Philippe, pas plus que ça. C'est une connaissance de mon père.  »

Le rouquin hoche la tête. Il souffle un nuage de fumée avant d'ajouter  :

«  Moi non plus, c'est mon père qui m'a envoyé. Il ne pouvait pas venir en personne.

-Le mien pouvait être présent, mais il déteste Thibaud, donc c'est sur moi que retombe la corvée.  »

Le rouquin rit et l'estomac de Philippe fait le grand huit.

«  Mon père ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, dit le rouquin, je pense aussi que c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Non, mais ça se comprend. Regarde-le, on dirait que le président l'a nommé premier ministre, _or something_.  »

Philippe sourit. Il est plaisant à regarder et drôle. C'est pas bon signe.

«  Oui, il est toujours comme ça, dit-il, il se croit plus important qu'il n'est. Mais il est facile à contenter alors on le supporte.  »

Un instant de silence s'installe entre les deux hommes. Philippe a fini sa première cigarette, il en allume une autre.

«  Je peux te tutoyer  ? demande l'Anglais.

-Oui, répond Philippe sans réfléchir

-Tu es l'héritier des _Capet's Industries_ , _no_   ?

-Oui, c'est moi, dit-il, Philippe. »

Il tend une main que le rouquin s'empresse de serrer. L'Anglais a des mains de bûcheron constate Philippe, mais elles ne sont pas rugueuses. Il ne cherche pas à étaler sa force en lui serrant la main comme pour lui briser les jointures. Le geste est presque délicat.

«  Richard, dit l'Anglais.

-Richard... Plantagenet, non  ?  » demande Philippe.

L'Anglais sourit et Philippe se dit que décidément c'est dangereux quand cet homme sourit.

«  Ouais, répond l'Anglais, ça te dérange  ?

-Non, ajoute Philippe, je me dis juste qu'il faut que personne ne nous voie discuter calmement comme ça, ça porterait atteinte à nos réputations.  »

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire. Philippe se retourne vers la vue de Paris, le soleil couchant illumine son profil et c'est à Richard de perdre ses mots.

#

Richard est arrivé en retard, comme à chaque fois qu'il va quelque part. Sa mère lui a même dit un jour qu'il était né en retard et qu'en raison de ça, il le serait toute sa vie.

Richard adore sa mère, donc il ne lui a pas dit que c'était juste parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire à un emploi du temps fixe et à la notion d'échéance. Mais bon, Thibaud, l'homme que l'on doit honorer en ce jour ne semble pas le moins du monde vexé. Thibaud ne doit même pas savoir qui il est donc cela tourne à l'avantage de Richard.

Il dit bonjour, salue ceux qu'il fallait saluer, attrape un ou deux petits fours, complimente le traiteur et prend sa première coupe de champagne qui, pour un Krug, est trop sucré. La seconde gorgée lui permet de confirmer que ce n'est pas du Krug mais probablement une marque moins prestigieuse.

Richard sent que le temps va être long entre les petits fours trop sec et le champagne au rabais. Il ne reste pas grand chose pour le retenir plus de quelques minutes dans cet appartement étouffant.

Richard tourne la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce et se fige. Il ne sait pas si c'est un effet de la lumière du soir, ou si le champagne est plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il voit l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il n'a jamais croisé de sa vie.

L'homme en question est blond, élancé, probablement légèrement plus petit que lui mais il dégage une grâce rare. Son visage est délicat. Richard se demande s'il ne l'a pas déjà vu dans une peinture de Raphael. Son teint est diaphane. Il irradie de l'intérieur.

Ses yeux bleus sont presque délavés et il a les mains les plus fines que Richard ait pu voir. Ses doigts sont posés élégamment sur la flûte qu'il tient. On a l'impression qu'il boit un élixir provenant des cieux et pas un Champagne qui n'en mérite pas le nom.

Il semble s'ennuyer dans une conversation avec une femme d'un certain âge, bardée de bijoux et fardée avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Richard pose son verre pour aller le sauver mais il est battu au poteau par Thibaud qui attrape la femme fardée. Richard se tourne vite pour prendre deux verres sur le plateau du serveur mais le temps qu'il se retourne, l'ange blond a disparu.

Paniqué, Richard le recherche du regard. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, voire pire, qu'il soit déjà parti. Non, Richard s'en voudra toute sa vie s'il n'arrive pas à lui parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il finit par le voir. L'ange a trouvé refuge sur le balcon.

Il décide de reposer les flûtes, du mauvais champagne n'étant pas digne d'offrande pour un individu d'origine clairement divine. Il tire sur les pans de sa veste, vérifie la fraîcheur de son haleine et se dirige vers la porte fenêtre.

«  Je peux avoir une cigarette.  » demande Richard en priant pour que l'Apollon n'entende pas la nervosité dans sa voix. Cela fait dix secondes qu'il se trouve à côté de lui et Richard se demande déjà comment il a pu faire pour vivre sans lui.

Il est encore plus beau de près. Il dégage quelque chose d'aristocratique, de royal presque. L'homme lui tend la boîte. Richard remercie les cieux de ne jamais tenir ses résolutions, surtout celle d'arrêter de fumer.

La conversation s'engage de manière un peu artificielle mais Richard ne s'en fait pas. Il a bien senti que l'ange blond n'avait aucune envie de retourner au milieu des invités. Il n'allumerait pas une deuxième cigarette si c'était le cas.

Le regard de Richard s'attarde quelques secondes sur le dos de la boîte et il remarque qu'elle est engravée. Bien sûr, _Prince Charming_ a une boîte à cigarettes engravée. Mais le motif représenté lui paraît familier.

Il réalise brusquement et maudit les cieux qui lui étaient si sympathiques auparavant. L'ange blond est le fils Capet, la seule famille d'Europe dont il doit se tenir très, très éloigné. La présence de la Manche entre les eux et les Plantagenêt permet tout juste d'éviter une guerre franco-anglaise.

Les Capet sont la famille qui, si on écoutait Henry Plantagenêt, est responsable de toutes les catastrophes planétaires, naturelles ou autres qui s'abattent sur l'humanité depuis le début du 20ème siècle. Lorsqu'il était petit, Richard était persuadé que les Capet n'étaient pas humains et qu'ils possédaient trois yeux et des cornes sur la tête.

Et voilà que son ange blond en fait partie, pire même, qu'il en est le seul héritier. Il est tout à fait normal, il a deux yeux magnifiques et aucune trace de cornes sur son front parfait.

Richard a envie de rire à l'ironie de la situation. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent autant aimanté par quelqu'un et il s'agit de la seule personne au monde qu'il ne doit pas aborder de près ou de loin.

Ils finissent par échanger leurs noms. Il répond à la question de Philippe, en observant sa réaction. «  Ca te dérange  ?  ». Non, visiblement, il n'a pas l'air dérangé. Richard ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir vexé ou ravi. Il choisit ravi.

Philippe plaisante sur la situation. Et il rit. Richard se demande si tous les anges rient comme lui. _Good god_ , ce _crush_ prend des proportions inattendues. Philippe écrase sa cigarette et Richard panique. Il ne veut pas que ce moment s'arrête.

«  Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro,  ? s'entend-t-il demander, pour des conseils...De... De restaurants... Je... Je ne suis pas sur Paris depuis longtemps et je ne connais pas bien.  »Richard a envie de se frapper. Il balbutie comme un petit collégien, et cette idée de conseils de restaurants, pourquoi pas de marchands de légumes pendant qu'il y est. Philippe ne semble pas remarquer.

«  Pourquoi pas.  » dit-il. Richard jubile intérieurement. Le blond sort son téléphone et Richard essaye de ne pas fixer les longs doigts pâles. Non, il ne va pas ressentir de la jalousie envers un Iphone.

«  Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, dit Philippe, mais si j'ai un créneau qui se dégage, j'essaierai de t'accompagner.  »

Richard a envie de se pincer. Il sourit. « _It would be nice indeed. »_


	2. La Tour

Valentine fixe les portes de l'ascenseur. Le patron devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Elle se mordille les lèvres en ne sachant que faire.

Elle doit transmettre un message qui ne fera certainement pas plaisir à monsieur Philippe. Monsieur Suger, vice-président et le plus proche conseiller de monsieur Capet père, est passé la voir, lui qui ne descend jamais en dessous de l'étage de direction d'habitude.

Il lui a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, d'envoyer Philippe au bureau de son père dès qu'il arrive. Il a mentionné un travail urgent, une tâche urgente ou un autre truc qui de toute façon est urgent.

Valentine sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas brusquer monsieur Philippe quand il arrive le matin. C'est un diésel, il faut qu'il se mette en chauffe d'abord, mais monsieur Suger ne comprend pas cette notion, surtout quand elle s'applique au futur PDG de la boîte.

Valentine a renoncé à dire quelque chose parce que de toute manière monsieur Suger n'écoute personne en dehors de monsieur Louis qui n'est pas connu pour son empathie des hommes. Donc, elle préfère réserver son énergie à autre chose.

La pendule indique neuf heures pile. C'est l'heure. Valentine prend une profonde respiration, lisse son chemisier, sort son tube de Labello, parfum abricot et s'en badigeonne généreusement les lèvres. Ca pique, c'est un peu douloureux, mais ça réveille. Valentine est prête. Elle attend monsieur Philippe de pied ferme.

Dans l'ascenseur, Philippe tente de se réveiller. Il n'a pas très bien dormi. Son appartement est en travaux donc il est contraint de retourner chez ses parents. Leur mère étant partie pour la saison dans leur domaine en Normandie, et leur père vivant au bureau, il n'y a que sa soeur et lui pour errer comme des âmes en peine dans les couloirs de l'appartement familial.

Il a couché dans son ancienne chambre dont le lit n'a pas été changé depuis qu'il est parti. Le matelas est toujours aussi épouvantable quoi qu'en dise son père (" _Ca te fera le caractère_ "), mais pour pallier un peu à ça, le café maison est excellent. Philippe se demande s'il ne pourrait pas envisager de mettre le café dans une poche à perfusion pour se l'injecter directement dans le bras.

Il n'est pas du matin. Il n'a jamais été du matin et refuse l'idée qu'il devra un jour être du matin. _Vivement que je sois PDG_ , pense-t-il, _pour que je puisse dire à tout le monde que ce n'est pas humain de commencer avant dix heures._ Les portes s'ouvrent et il voit surgir devant lui la figure colorée de son assistante.

Elle a les lèvres rougies et desséchées. Ce n'est pas bon, plus Valentine a les lèvres abîmées, moins les nouvelles qu'elle a donner sont bonnes.

«  Bonjour monsieur Capet, commence-t-elle, je...  »

Philippe l'arrête d'un geste.

«  D'abord, je vais aller dans mon bureau, dit-il, je vais poser mon manteau. Je vais finir mon thermos et ensuite, vous me direz de quelle manière la terre va s'arrêter de tourner.  »

Valentine opine du chef et suit son patron en silence.

Une fois assis dans son fauteuil, il pose ses mains sur son bureau et fait signe à Valentine de commencer.

«  Monsieur Delcourt a appelé. Il repousse son rendez-vous d'une heure, parce qu'il a un empêchement. Monsieur Laubry a bien renvoyé les contrats signés, je les ai transmis au département juridique et...

-Et ?"  »

Valentine prend une profonde inspiration.

«  Monsieur Suger vous demande dans le bureau de Monsieur Capet immédiatement. 'Fin dès que vous êtes arrivé.  »

Philippe soupire et ferme les yeux. Que peut-il avoir encore fait qui lui causerait d'être convoqué aussi tôt dans le bureau paternel  ? Il ne se souvient pas avoir bu plus que de raison à la sauterie de Thibaud, il n'a pas agressé madame de Blois en lui disant que sa fille vise plus un boulot de journaliste au Monde plutôt qu'un mariage à un riche industriel avec qui elle s'ennuierait le restant de ses jours.

Non, il est resté courtois, poli et n'a pas trop montré à quel point il mourrait d'envie de partir. Mais allez savoir, pour Louis, il suffit qu''il ait oublié de dire bonjour à une seule personne pour que ce soit presque la fin du monde.

«  Il est passé il y a longtemps  ?

-Il était là à huit heures dix, répond Valentine

-Bon.  »

Philippe attrape son thermos et avale d'une traite la dernière gorgée de café, en priant pour qu'elle lui donne assez de courage pour aller affronter Louis Capet et son âme damnée.

#

L'étage de la direction est quasiment un autre univers. Autant le domaine de Philippe est relativement dynamique et efficace, autant là, il a l'impression de débarquer dans une basse-cour. Les gens ne marchent pas, ils courent, de bureau et bureau, entre les toilettes et la cuisine. Ils ne parlent pas, ils crient. Les éclats de voix sont permanents. C'est à se demander s'ils sont capable de parler à un niveau normal.

Il met rarement les pieds à ce niveau et ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Il se sent oppressé dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'ascenseur. Tout est cloisonné ici, sombre, triste.

Il n'y a personne pour l'attendre, il n'est pas surpris. C'est rare quand son père ou Suger prennent cinq secondes de leur précieux temps pour faire preuve de courtoisie.

Il se dirige vers le fond d'un pas lent, presque résigné. Il sourit à l'assistante de son père, une nouvelle, lui semble-t-il, qui informe Louis que son fils est à la porte. Il attend quelques secondes, puis la voix grave et rocailleuse de son père lui ordonne d'entrer.

Louis n'est pas très gros, il est même maigrichon. Il a les cheveux poivre et sel et une barbe de trois semaines qui lui donne l'air fatigué. A le voir, on ne croirait pas qu'il dirige d'une main de fer et depuis près de trente ans, les Industries Capet, fleuron de l'économie française. On le visualiserait plus dans une activité calme et silencieuse, comme la lecture ou le jardinage, alors qu'il est l'un des hommes les plus durs du CAC 40.

Son regard est plus noir qu'à l'habitude. Philippe passe en revue tout ce qu'il a pu faire dans les deux dernières semaines qui lui vaudraient un regard aussi sombre. La liste est longue.

«  Tu t'es bien amusé à la soirée de Champagne  ? demande Louis

-Le vin était épouvantable, les petits fours trop secs mais Thibaud était aux anges.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, poursuit Louis, il a dû faire des économies sur le décorum pour mettre l'accent sur lui.

-Ca pour mettre l'accent, il a réussi. On n'entendait que lui.

-Et toi, tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ?  »

Philippe ne répond pas tout de suite. Son père ne le regarde même pas. Il pose ses questions et Philippe se demande s'il écoute vraiment les réponses. Que doit-il dire  ? Si oui, son père va le cuisiner, si non, il sera déçu. Comme toujours, Louis fait peser ses attentes lourdement sur les épaules de son fils, y compris pour les choses les plus simples.

Soudain, un sourire flamboyant et un accent anglais surgissent dans son esprit. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, l'espace d'une seconde.

«  Euh..., non, balbutie-t-il, il y avait les habituels, qui me connaissaient déjà donc.  »

Louis le fixe quelques secondes comme pour le jauger avant de reporter son attention aux papiers étalés devant lui.

«  Bien. Tu peux disposer, ordonne-t-il

-C'est tout ? Demande Philippe, Suger n'est pas là, je pensais que...

-Suger fait ce que je lui demande de faire, coupe Louis, C'est tout. Tu peux disposer.  »

Louis ne lui lance pas un regard. Brutalement, Philippe se retrouve transporté à l'âge de cinq ans, alors qu'il voulait montrer un devoir particulièrement réussi à son père qui ne lui accordait que deux secondes, trois s'il était d'humeur communicative.

Philippe est sûr que si son père relevait la tête, là, tout de suite, il lui demanderait ce qu'il fiche encore là, comme si ce n'était pas son fils mais un assistant qui se tenait devant lui.

 _Il n'y a pas grand chose à attendre de ton père,_ lui avait dit sa mère, _alors ne te fatigue pas et trace ta route._ Philippe a une furieuse envie de tout plaquer et prendre l'autoroute pour la Normandie, là, tout de suite. Travailler dans un haras, au milieu des chevaux lui semble être une option plus que séduisante.

Mais il y a du boulot à faire. Donc il sort du bureau sans un bruit et redescend à son étage.

#

Lorsqu'il rentre enfin, au bout de cette journée particulièrement longue et fatigante, Philippe n'a qu'une envie : prendre une douche et dormir. Il jette son sac sur le premier fauteuil qui croise son chemin et se rend dans la cuisine.

Le frigo est presque vide mais il note que le tiroir à légumes est bien fourni. Dans l'absolu, il peut se faire des carottes rapées et les arroser de vin blanc éventé. Agnès est donc rentrée. Philippe sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

La chambre de sa soeur est plongée dans une douce pénombre. Il toque doucement et passe la tête. Agnès est en train d'écouter de la musique en faisant ses devoirs.

Elle a hérité du teint de blonde de leur mère et par un miracle inespéré, elle a hérité des yeux de Louis dans une version douce et délicate. Son visage est ovale, son nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

Elle ressemble à une fée mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Son âme est faite du même métal que leur père. Elle peut se montrer effrayante parfois. Mais pas ce soir, elle accueille son frère avec un sourire.

«  Hey, dit-il

-Hey.

-T'es pas à ton cours d'équitation ?

-Non, répond Agnès, la Marchand arrêtait pas de gueuler «  _ON NE TELEPHONE PAS SUR BISCOTTE_   » alors que j'étais arrêtée sur le bas-côté en train de parler à maman. Ca m'a gonflé alors je suis rentrée. 

-C'est bon à savoir que Papa sera plus en colère contre toi que contre moi demain.

-Papa était en colère contre toi ? Pourquoi ? A cause de la soirée ? Mais il n'a qu'à y aller la prochaine fois s'il veut que les choses soient faites à sa manière.

-Je vais lui suggérer l'idée. Et ce sera peut être toi qui devra supporter les mères de familles du 16ème.  »

Agnès fait une mine dégoûtée. Philippe éclate de rire. Elle le fixe et lance :

«  Dis donc, t'aurais pas rencontré quelqu'un par hasard ?

-Arrête, répond Philippe, c'est pas écrit sur ma tête.

-AH. HA. Qui s'est ? Je le connais ? Dis moi, il a un compte instagram. DIS MOI.  »

Philippe fait mine d'être gêné puis répond :

«  C'est rien, c'est personne.

-A ta mine, ce n'est pas personne. DONNE MOI SON NOM.

-Non, répond Philippe, tu vas lui faire peur.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait peur à personne moi, s'indigne Agnès ce qui lui vaut un regard lourd de sous-entendu de la part de son frère, bon okay. Juste une fois. Ou peut être deux.

-Il s'appelle Richard, finit par dire Philippe, et pour le moment, c'est juste un Anglais qui a besoin de conseils pour trouver des restaurants.  »

Agnès sourit.

«  Des conseils hein.  » dit-elle goguenarde.

La conversation dévie sur le diner et Philippe laisse sa soeur écumer internet pour trouver un Richard, citoyen britannique, dépourvu de restaurants à fréquenter, suffisamment canon pour taper dans l'oeil de son frère. Il va dans sa chambre et s'allonge quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes, pour reprendre des forces. Soudain, son téléphone vibre. C'est un message de Richard : «  _How was your day ?_   ».


	3. Le Club

Le sourire sur le visage de Richard est inhabituel. C'est soupçonneux. Il semble ravi de ce qu'il lit sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ca fait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils sont arrivés et il n'a pas décroché une seconde de son Iphone. Qui peut bien lui écrire et le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Certainement pas son père qui n'envoie des messages que par l'intermédiaire de son assistante, ou son frère qui le met dans un état de rage si profond qu'il est à deux doigts de causer une atteinte physique à ce qui l'entoure.

William, l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, envoyés l'accompagner pour éviter, selon les ordres : «  _De faire des bêtises qui l'amèneraient à finir fesses à l'air à la une du Sun  »_ , hausse un sourcil.

Tout ceci est fort intriguant. La seule raison plausible à cet étalage de joie intérieur ne peut être qu'un _crush_. Le beau Richard a flashé sur quelqu'un. 

«  Dis donc, tu as l'air bien content de toi, dit-il, c'est pas bon signe.  »

Richard lève enfin le nez et le regarde quelques secondes. William ne baisse pas les yeux. Cet homme est un artiste quand on en vient à tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un. Mais Richard a de la pratique et il ne se laisse pas faire. Il ferme son téléphone et le range.

«  _It's nothing_ , répond-t-il avant d'attraper son verre de whisky.

-C'est rien  ? répète William sur un ton plus que perplexe, c'est nouveau ça.

-Non, c'est juste rien.  » rajoute Richard avant de se lever pour saluer Robert qui vient d'entrer dans le salon privé.

La musique assourdissante du club résonne quelques secondes avant de redescendre à un niveau normal. Robert fait signe au barman de lui servir l'habituel avant de rejoindre William sur le canapé rouge.

«  Robert, aide-moi, se plaint William, Richie a un nouvel amoureux et il ne veut pas me dire qui s'est.

-Tu fais dans les amoureux maintenant, se moque Robert, c'est nouveau ça."

Richard lève les yeux au ciel mais il n'est pas vraiment vexé. Il connait Robert et William depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble, y compris un quasi renvoi d'Eton pour «  _comportement inapproprié  »_. Robert et William savent tout de lui. S'il était romantique, il dirait que ces deux-là sont ses âmes-soeurs.

Mais Richard n'est pas un romantique. Il ne croit pas au coup de foudre, à la Saint Valentin et aux voyages à Venise. Il est d'avis que la vie est trop courte, trop pénible pour que l'on ne passe pas son temps, ou du moins une bonne partie de son temps à s'amuser et à profiter.

Robert et William, comme toujours, sont de son avis. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvent dans le carré VIP du Saint Georges et ne comptent pas en partir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

«  Allez, geint William, je m'ennuie. Ton père nous a ordonné de te suivre partout et on a rien fait de marrant depuis qu'on est arrivés. T'as même pas voulu qu'on vienne avec toi chez l'autre vieux plouc.  »

Richard et Robert échangent un regard. Le moment est délicat. Il faut vite trouver une solution ou ils vont se retrouver avec un William boudeur et difficile pour le restant de la soirée. Il faut fournir une diversion, une révélation, une explosion, n'importe quoi qui satisfasse l'esprit _gossip boy_ de William.

Richard interroge Robert. Après tout, c'est son mec, c'est sur lui que repose ce devoir. Mais Robert ne semble pas d'humeur collaborative et garde le silence et un air amusé. richard se promet qu'il le lui fera payer. Plus tard. Donc, grand seigneur, il se sacrifie. 

«  Tu te serais ennuyé de toute façon. Il n'y avait personne de vraiment intéressant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me mens ? Demande William

-Parce qu'il te ment, dit Robert, regarde ses yeux.  »

Devant la mine faussement estomaquée de William, Richard est obligé d'enchaîner :

"Bon y avait peut être une personne qui était pas mal.

- _Spill_ , ordonne William

-Je vais pas vous donner son nom, poursuit Richard, mais il était... Pas désagréable à regarder.

-Ah mais ça me suffit pas ça, je veux tout savoir, est-ce qu'il a un nom, une famille, des goûts, des dégoûts, est-ce qu'il est allergique aux _peanuts  ?_

-On a parlé que quelques minutes pas plus, je sais pas tout ça  »

William fixe son ami d'un air dubitatif.

«  Tout le monde n'a pas tes pouvoirs de déduction, _Love_ , dit Robert

-Bon, d'accord, admet William, mais juste une toute petite question : est-ce qu'il est sur Instagram ? S'il est pas sur Instagram ne te fatigue pas.

-Je sais pas, répond Richard, j'ai pas cherché.  »

William sort son téléphone, et dit d'un ton solennel :

«  Je te donne la permission de chercher sur le mien.  »

Richard attrape l'objet avec une révérence moqueuse. Puis il entre dans l'application et tape dans la barre de recherche. Le nom de Philippe arrive dans les cinq premiers résultats.

Son profil est un peu décevant. Il n'a pas de selfies _suitable for work_ ou autres. Il n'a que des photos professionnelles le montrant au travail, en réunion ou célébrant des contrats signés avec une poignée de main.

Cependant, Richard remarque que la lumière frappe admirablement ses pommettes, que ses yeux bleus ressortent très bien avec ce costume noir et que son sourire professionnel pourrait faire fondre la banquise. «  _Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles lorsque tu souris pour le plaisir.  »_ Se dit Richard.

Il est trop concentré sur les photos pour voir qu'en face de lui, William piaffe d'impatience. C'est tout juste s'il ne trépigne pas sur son siège comme un enfant de cinq ans qui attend son paquet de Fraises Tagada. A peine voit-il Richard sourire béatement qu'il lui saute dessus et lui arrache le téléphone des mains. 

Il regarde le résultat. Son visage se fige dans une expression de pure surprise. Robert rit doucement.

«  Hé bien, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas souvent ça, dit-il, William _speechless._

-Non mais regarde, dit William en lui tendant le téléphone, non mais t'es sérieux là ?  »

Robert prend le temps de regarder avant de hausser un sourcil.

«  Je dois dire que tu ne choisis pas la facilité. Le fils Capet, _really_?"

Richard lève les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

«  Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'ai crushé avant de savoir qui c'était. J'allais pas me retirer sous prétexte que c'était le fils Capet. C'est pas très poli.

-Mais on s'en fout de la politesse, bondit William, c'est le fils _Capet_ ! Tu peux pas ! Même toi ! Y a des limites que tu ne peux pas franchir sans qu'il y ait des conséquences.

-Mais qui te parle de franchir les limites ? répond Richard, c'est juste un _crush_ , c'est rien je te dis.

-Et depuis quand tu as des _crushs_ qui ne mènent à rien ? T'es le plus gros _heartbreaker_ de ce côté de l'Altantique.

-Oh mais ça va, s'énerve Richard, c'est toi qui a voulu savoir qui c'était. Je te dis c'est juste un crush que j'aurai oublié dans une semaine, pas de quoi sortir l'artillerie lourde, là.  »

Sentant que tout le monde a besoin de se calmer, Robert fait signe au barman d'apporter des shots.

#

Richard met un bon moment à se détendre. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, les insinuations de William l'ont mis en colère. Pourtant, il n'a rien dit de faux.

Richard est bien un homme qui a des coups d'un soir et pas de relations suivies. Ca n'a jamais posé problème avant, alors pourquoi, maintenant, pourquoi à cause de l'héritier Capet. _De Philippe_ , se corrige-t-il, _de Philippe_.

S'il l'avait vu sur ce balcon, il aurait compris, William que ce n'était pas possible de faire autrement. On ne dit pas non à un ange. Richard se passe la main sur le visage et soupire.

Robert lui tape sur l'épaule et lui demande une cigarette. Les deux hommes fument en silence dans la nuit parisienne.

«  Tu sais, commence Robert, il n' a pas voulu te vexer. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme un frère pour lui.

-Je sais, grommelle Richard.

-Il veut juste te protéger.

-Je sais, soupire Richard

-Jusque là tu n'as pas eu de soucis, mais ça ne va pas durer.  »

Robert s'interrompt. Il ne veut pas finir sa phrase. Rien que le sous-entendu provoque une tension dans les épaules de Richard.

«  Alors pourquoi j'en aurais maintenant.  » dit soudain Richard avant de lever le bras pour appeler un taxi. Une voiture s'arrête, Richard monte à l'intérieur et laisse son ami sur le seuil du club.

«  Parce que tu n'es plus le fils prodigue _anymore_.  » Lance Rober


	4. La Salle de Réunion

Il n’est que dix heure trente et Philippe s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie tellement. Et il ne peut rien faire pour rompre cet ennui. Il est assis entre le directeur du pôle ressources stratégiques et celui de recherche & développement dans la salle de réunion numéro 3 dont les larges fenêtres la font ressembler à un aquarium perché au trentième étage de la Tour Capet.

Ses voisins de table semblent très attentifs aux chiffres et tableaux que présente Grégoire Montmirail, le chargé des perspectives numériques. Philippe n'a rien à faire là, en réalité. Il se trouve à cette réunion parce que son père a exigé que tout le monde suive le projet de fusion avec Hohenstaufen Entreprises. Le département de Philippe n'est pas concerné mais Louis n'a rien voulu entendre. Son fils, son héritier devait être présent pour les réunions stratégiques.

Donc Philippe est bien présent, physiquement mais pas mentalement. De toute manière, Grégoire enverra un mémo à son assistante qui lui fera un brief rapide, efficace et simple. Il aura ainsi toutes les informations importantes sans le blabla interminable et les chiffres qui ne veulent rien dire. Il jette un coup d'oeil discret à sa montre. Encore environ trente minutes à tenir. S'il y a une chose à reconnaître à Grégoire, c'est d'être un homme carré : avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure, et après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure. Il commence ses réunions à la minute près et ne déborde jamais. Personne ne sait comment il fait pour tenir son temps, certains parlent de sorcellerie.

Philippe essaie de soupirer pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention et se met les mains dans les poches. Il y trouve un objet mince et froid. Par chance, il a pensé à mettre son téléphone dans sa poche au lieu de le laisser sur son bureau pour ne pas être dérangé. Il le sort discrètement et commence à regarder ses notifications, rien de bien méchant, mais rien qui lui permette de tuer le temps jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Il navigue parmi ses applis et finit par ouvrir Instagram.

Il n'y va pas souvent, le site lui servant en majorité à faire de la communication d'entreprise. C'est même Valentine qui le gère d'habitude, mais elle a insisté pour qu'il ait l'application sur lui au cas où. Elle n'a pas pris soin de préciser en quoi consistait le “Cas où”. Donc Philippe n'y va jamais. D'ailleurs, son flux s'en ressent car il n'y a rien qui ne date de moins de trois jours et il s'agit principalement de publicités ou de communiqués. Là aussi l'ennui pointe.

Puis, une pensée lui vient, ou plutôt sa curiosité le pousse à chercher “Richard Plantagenêt” dans le module de recherche. L'appli ne tarde pas à lui renvoyer les réponses. Il a un certain nombre de comptes de fans, à moins que RichieBitch72 ne soit une façon déguisée pour lui de se présenter. Enfin, le profil officiel du Plantagenêt apparaît. Philippe clique dessus.

Et quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir s'afficher en premier un selfie de Richard, torse nu et visiblement pris à la sortie de la salle de sport. Philippe a un mouvement brusque et ferme l'appli. Paniqué, il regarde autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'a surpris en train de regarder une telle photo. Mais visiblement, personne ne semble avoir même remarqué qu'il ne suivait pas la réunion. Philippe concentre son attention sur Grégoire quelques minutes, avant de reprendre son téléphone et de rouvrir Instagram en cachant l'écran sous la table. L'image est toujours là et Richard toujours aussi souriant.

Au début, Philippe ne regarde pas le torse. Il s'oblige à ne visualiser que le visage. Richard a les cheveux roux donc, flamboyants, donc et bouclés, très bouclés. Il ressemble ainsi à son père qui était notoirement connu pour sa rousseur avant de devenir totalement chauve. Il est ébouriffé. Il a des mèches assombries par la transpiration qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Sa chevelure a la longueur idéale pour s’y cramponner si besoin se faisait.

Rien que ça provoque des questions dans l'esprit de Philippe, questions qu'il n'aimerait pas explorer là, maintenant tout de suite mais plutôt dans l'intimité de son bureau. _Dans l'intimité de son bureau ?_ Se reprend-t-il, _non pas de pensées du tout non_. Il referme le téléphone. Avant de céder quelques secondes plus tard, parce qu'il n'a pas bien vu… _A quoi ça sert de lutter_ , se dit-il. Et maintenant qu’il a examiné en détail le haut de la photo, il lui faut regarder le bas, juste histoire de se rendre compte si tout ce qu’on dit sur l’Anglais est justifié.

Comme il l'avait constaté sur le balcon, Richard est en effet bien bâti. Ses abdominaux montrent clairement que c'est un habitué de l'exercice. Il a des biceps développés, des pectoraux qui lui donnent l’allure d’un dieu grec et Philippe ne peut s’empêcher de laisser son regard couler jusqu’à la taille du rouquin. Choqué par les pensées qui font irruption dans son esprit à la vue de ce qui s’y trouve, Philippe quitte à nouveau l’appli. Il a l’impression d’être un petit garçon pris en faute. _Les chiffres,_ se dit-il, _concentre-toi sur les chiffres. Il n’y a rien de plus refroidissant que des chiffres._

“Bon, lance Grégoire, voilà où nous en sommes, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ou à téléphoner à mon assistante. Je vous ferai parvenir les documents de la réunion d'ici la fin de journée, merci à tous.”

Philippe est soudainement ramené à la réalité par les mouvements des gens autour de lui. Il salue ceux qu'il connaît puis sort en même temps que Grégoire.

“Philippe, l'interpelle ce dernier, ça faisait longtemps dis.

-Ouais, j'ai pas trop le temps de venir te voir, on doit gérer le dossier Delcourt alors j’ai pas trop le temps de monter ici.

-Ah ouais, je vois. T'as l'air fatigué, t’as le teint gris, tu dors bien, tu prends soin de toi ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu sais je connais un super acupuncteur pour le stress, il fait des merveilles. Je l'ai découvert durant mon congé, là. Il est incroyable. Il m’a remis en place, un truc de fou, tu veux que je te donne le numéro ?

-J’ai pas trop le temps.

-Je peux aussi te trouver quelqu'un qui vend de la gelée royale si tu préfères. C'est idéal à la sortie de l’hiver...

-Merci Grégoire, mais je dois y aller.”

Heureusement pour lui, Philippe a vu la silhouette sévère et allongée de Suger. Visiblement, il a un message pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru penser ça, mais merci Suger. Sans lui il se serait vu embarquer dans une conversation sur les bienfaits de la Gelée Royale qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre.

#

Suger flotte dans son costume Armani. _Il a encore perdu du poids,_ constate Philippe.

“Bonjour Philippe, dit-il, tu as cinq minutes ?

-Pour toi, j'en ai même six.” plaisante Philippe. Suger ne sourit pas. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui appréciait l'humour. La légende raconte qu’il n’a souri qu’une seule fois, en tout et pour tout, lorsque Louis Capet l’a nommé bras droit et vice-président des Industries Capet.

Philippe le suit dans son bureau.

“Ton père est très satisfait de ton travail avec Thibaud de Champagne, commence Suger

-Travail, travail, reprend Philippe, je lui ai parlé trois minutes en tout.

-Peu importe, balaye Suger, ton père est content de toi. Et il a décidé de te confier une mission de confiance.”

Philippe se raidit d'un coup. Avec son père, le meilleur des compliments devient la pire des insultes. Avoir à lui confier une mission de confiance ressemble à une mise à mort.  Suger ne remarque rien et poursuit.

“Nous allons recevoir un client important, hum… Ernst Hohenstaufen me semble-t-il, oui. Voilà sa fiche. Il est dans tes âges et a l'oreille de son père qui estime beaucoup son avis. Louis s'est dit que vous aviez beaucoup de points communs.”

Philippe fixe Suger quelques secondes pour voir si, par hasard, aujourd'hui était le jour où il s'essayait à raconter des blagues. Mais son expression on ne peut plus sérieuse semblerait indiquer que non.

“Il vient à Paris cet après-midi et ton père voudrait que tu le distraies ce soir. Que tu l'emmène avec toi.

-Il veut que je joue les baby-sitter pour un autre gosse de riche ?

-Non, non, allons. Tu auras ainsi l'occasion de créer du lien avec un futur partenaire.Tu dois bien connaître des bars non ?”

Connaître des bars ? Suger et son père ignorent-ils que Philippe n’a que deux lieux de vie ? Son bureau et la cuisine de son département ? Qu’il n’a pas mis le nez dehors depuis des mois ? Qu’il sait à peine ce qui se passe en dehors de la Défense ? Qu’il fait des travaux dans un appartement dans lequel il n’a pas mis les pieds depuis le début de l’année ?

Philippe regarde la photo du jeune homme. Il a le visage tout en long, comme un cheval, se dit-il, il plairait sûrement à Agnès, mais il a de beaux yeux clairs et l'air placide. _Peut être ne voudra-t-il même pas sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel,_ se dit Philippe, _dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas à le trimballer de bars en bars. Une soirée calme et tranquille autour d'une bouteille de Bordeaux, oui, cela pourrait marcher._

“Tu acceptes ? Demande Suger en faisant comprendre qu'il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse.

-Ouais, ouais, répond Philippe distraitement

-Il sera au Plaza Athénée, chambre 234. Passe vers 19h et sois ponctuel. Les allemands sont très à cheval sur la ponctualité.”

Philippe repose la photo et sort du bureau. Il envoie un message à Agnès pour lui annoncer qu'il a peut être trouvé son futur époux. Sa soeur lui répond en lui envoyant un snap où elle tire la langue de toutes ses forces.


	5. La Chambre d'hôtel

Cela faisait longtemps que Philippe n'avait pas mis les pieds au Plaza Athénée. Il se souvenait que le hall d'entrée était plus grand et lumineux et les concierges moins bavards.

Paul, soi-disant le seul membre du personnel disponible a décidé de le distraire en racontant depuis dix longues minutes les péripéties du changement de moquette des couloirs.

«  Vous comprenez, le matériau est bien moins allergène qu'auparavant, et ça c'est appréciable. Avant on avait une sorte de chanvre beige qui était un vrai nid à acariens. On avait beaucoup de plaintes par rapport à ça. Alors la nouvelle direction a fait appel à un allergologue et...  »

Philippe ne l'écoute pas. C'est tout juste s'il ne regarde pas sa montre pour voir si cela fait bien trois minutes ou trente qu'il se trouve dans cet ascenseur. La soirée n'a pas encore commencé qu'il regrette déjà de ne pas être resté avec Agnès pour sa soirée Netflix.

Philippe en était à se demander si Paul ne tentait pas de lui vendre son hôtel lorsqu'il se tait enfin. L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Paul passe devant et guide Philippe jusqu'à la cinquième porte sur la gauche.

«  Voici la chambre, bonne soirée monsieur.  »

Philippe le remercie d'un coup de tête et choisit d'ignorer le regard plein de sous-entendu que Paul lui lance en s'éloignant. Pas besoin d'avoir fait science-po pour savoir ce que Paul imagine qui va se passer. Philippe soupire, vérifie sa mise et toque.

L'homme qui lui ouvre la porte ne ressemble pas tant à un cheval, Philippe est mauvaise langue. Il a le visage en long, certes, mais le nez droit, les lèvres épaisses et le regard presque ennuyé. "Philippe, dit-il avec un fort accent germanique, ah vous êtes déjà là.

-Bonsoir, répond Philippe en lui serrant la main, Ernst ?

-Oui, oui, ah, je ne suis pas complètement prêt. Vous n'êtes pas pressé j'espère."

Philippe sent qu'il ne va pas passer la soirée comme il l'avait envisagé. Il voit la bouteille de Bordeaux s'éloigner de plus en plus. Ernst est jeune, il doit approcher des vingt-cinq ans. Il a un physique tout en hauteur mais il a un petit côté dandy du 19ème qui ne doit pas le desservir en soirée. Il bouge de manière un peu raide, comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir à chaque mouvement qu'il fait. Il se tourne vers Philippe.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir un costume, non ? Demande-t-il, je n'ai pas prévu de costume." 

Philippe sort son téléphone. Il n'y a qu'une alternative à la soirée tranquille qu'il s'était imaginé, non pas qu'elle soit des plus déplaisante, doit-il s'avouer. Il cherche un nom dans son répertoire tout en répondant au jeune allemand. «  Non, non, c'est très bien ce que vous portez.  » Il tape un message rapidement puis sourit à Ernst. «  Ca vous ennuie d'attendre un peu, mon ami doit me dire où il se trouve.  »

#

Richard s'y prend à deux fois pour lire le message, le message envoyé par Philippe qui l'a tapé sur son téléphone avec ses doigts bénis. L'Anglais ne sent plus le froid de la nuit. Il est ailleurs, loin, probablement près du nirvana.

Philippe lui demande s'il peut le rejoindre, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il y a un truc à propos d'un invité mais Richard n'y fait pas attention. Philippe veut passer la soirée avec lui, c'est ça la seule chose qui importe.

La panique le saisit et il cherche un miroir, n'importe quoi pour voir s'il est correctement habillé pour _passer la soirée avec Philippe._ Mais la vitrine du restaurant voisin lui renvoie l'image d'un jeune trentenaire qui s'entretient et qui sait ce qui lui va bien.

Son costume ne fait ni négligé ni formel. Il a réussi à dompter ses boucles. Son haleine fleure bon la menthe poivrée. Il prend le temps de sourire à son reflet, et non, pas de persil entre les dents. Tout est bon.

Il répond à son ange en lui indiquant l'adresse du Saint Georges. Il sourit comme un idiot quand il est rejoint par William et Robert. Soudain, il se fige. _Ah oui_ , pense-t-il, _j'ai oublié un détail._

«  Mais c'est pas possible, s'exclame William, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, MAIS DIS-LUI QUELQUE CHOSE !

-De toute façon, il est trop tard, dit Robert, il ne va pas envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas venir.

-MAIS.

-Et il n'est pas seul c'est ça, demande Robert, il est avec un client. Donc c'est pas totalement idiot, on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, et savoir ce que préparent les Capet.

-Je sais pas, répond Richard, pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de leur parler sans s'écharper.

-MAIS TU VEUX PAS LUI PARLER TU VEUX LE SAUTER C'EST PAS DU BUSINESS CA.

- _Love,_ baisse d'un ton, s'il te plaît, lui demande Robert, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est l'occasion de voir ce qu'ils font. Juste ça, rien d'autre. Et après, ce que tu fais avec lui, ça te regarde.

-Merci, répond Richard

-Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'aura pas prévenu.  »

#

William laisse échapper un gloussement lorsqu'il voit Philippe sortir de la voiture et remettre le bouton de sa veste. Richard lui aurait bien balancé un «  _Je te l'avais dit  »_ s'il n'était pas trop occupé à se demander s'il était digne de respirer le même air que son ange.

Mon dieu, était-il aussi beau sur le balcon ? Il ne se souvient plus. Il est vaguement conscient que quelqu'un d'autre est sorti après Philippe mais il ne fait pas attention. Comment pourrait-il faire attention, c'est tout juste s'il arrive à rester normal.

«  Bonsoir, dit Philippe, je suis ...

-Philippe Capet, le coupe William, on sait qui vous êtes.

-Oh, très bien. Euh, je vous présente Ernst Hohenstaufen.

- _Gute nacht._ "

Pendant que Robert présente William à Ernst, Philippe se penche vers Richard. Ce dernier doit se concentrer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dieu qu'il sent bon.

«  Merci, dit Philippe, tu me sauves la soirée.  ». Richard le regarde rejoindre le trio qui entre dans le club. _Good god,_ ou la soirée va être terriblement longue et difficile, ou il va ruiner sa vie en trente secondes.

#

Le trajet entre l'hôtel et le club se fait en silence, un silence gêné. _Des points communs, tu parles_ , pense Philippe, _il a cinq ans de moins que moi, autant dire une génération entière. Il a l'air tellement propre sur lui, il ne doit jamais sortir le soir. Pourvu qu'il ne gâche pas la soirée. Hein ? Mais non, mais il n'est pas sensé gâcher une soirée, c'est lui la soirée._

Philippe sent ses pensées dériver vers des domaines qu'il ne doit pas, qu'il ne peut pas explorer sur son temps de travail. Oui, temps de travail, c'est comme au bureau mais dans un club.

_Le bureau ne t'a pas empêché de retourner voir le selfie du rouquin,_ lui susurre une vilaine voix, _et là t'étais tout seul. Et tu as fermé les rideaux_. SILENCE. Philippe serre le poing à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Pourvu que Ernst ne le regarde pas, il se demanderait quel genre d'homme l'emmène s'amuser. Il doit avoir l'air si tendu qu'Ernst va croire qu'il veut le séduire ou l'agresser. Dans les deux cas, c'est une mauvaise idée. Philippe s'oblige à se détendre.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'envoyer un message à Richard  ? Il y a des dizaines de clubs à Paris, il aurait très bien pu en trouver un tout seul. Et ce qui le dérange encore plus est la facilité avec laquelle il a songé à Richard une fois qu'Ernst a montré son envie de sortir. Comme si l'Anglais était la seule solution à cette problématique particulière.

C'est du génie ou de la totale inconscience.

«  Nous sommes arrivés monsieur, lui dit le chauffeur

-Merci Patrick. Pas la peine de rester, nous prendrons un taxi pour revenir."

A peine descendu de la voiture, Philippe est un peu déçu. Richard n'est pas seul, il est accompagné par deux autres hommes. Le premier est aussi grand que lui, aussi baraqué que lui, avec des yeux bleus et un sourire bien trop charmeur. Le second est plus fluet, plus nerveux et souple comme une liane.

Ils ne sont pas vraiment ravis de le voir et Philippe aussi. _Pourquoi lui vient-il à l'esprit qu'il serait_ _seul avec Richard ? Pourquoi veut-il être seul avec Richard ?_ Pourvu que l'alcool lui permette de chasser les questions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau seul dans son bureau.

Alors qu'Ernst et les deux autres disparaissent à l'intérieur du club, Philippe se penche pour remercier Richard. L'Anglais sourit. Et la résolution de Philippe chancelle. Il dégage une odeur de bergamote et d'ambre.

C'est léger mais en l'espace de trente secondes, cela devient l'odeur préférée de Philippe. _Non, il ne faut pas_ , se dit-il et pour s'arracher à cet état d'esprit, il se dirige d'un bon pas vers la porte sombre du Saint Georges sans regarder derrière lui.


	6. Le Carré VIP

Le carré VIP n'a jamais été aussi silencieux, enfin, aussi silencieux qu'un carré VIP peut l'être. William et Robert sont assis d'un côté. William dévisage les intrus en fronçant les sourcils. Robert observe d'un air amusé. Philippe et Ernst sont en face d'eux, l'air tellement gênés de se trouver là et Richard a pris le seul fauteuil, ce qui lui donne l'air de présider la séance.

«  Bon, commence Robert, on est là pour boire alors messieurs, que voulez-vous ?

-Je vais prendre une Vodka Tonic, demande Ernst

-Un whisky, ajoute Philippe, n'importe lequel.

-Georges, coupe Richard, tu lui mets le mien. Tu vas voir, il est excellent.

-Ah, remarque William, parce que tu le tutoies en plus  »

Richard sourit. Il s'apprête à répondre lorsque Philippe le coupe. «  Oui, et tu peux me tutoyer aussi si ça te gêne.  » William est mouché. Richard est fier et Robert cache son rire dans son verre. Ernst ne saisit pas tout mais il a décidé de suivre sans se poser de questions.

«  Donc, vous êtes sur Paris depuis longtemps ? commence Robert

-Non, euh, je suis arrivé cet après-midi, répond Ernst, et Philippe a gentiment accepté de me tenir compagnie pour la soirée. Je repars demain soir.

-Ah. Rendez-vous d'affaires ?  » tente Robert. Ernst sourit. «  Comprenez que je ne puisse pas vous dire. Je suis tenu au secret en quelque sorte.  » dit-il en échangeant un regard avec Philippe.

Georges apporte les commandes. Chacun prend son verre. Philippe goûte le whisky qu'il trouve délicieux. «  Ah oui, c'est excellent, fait-il, c'est ta cuvée personnelle ?  »

William observe les deux comme s'il était au spectacle. Robert se demande s'il va exiger du Pop Corn dans cinq minutes. «  Oui, c'est un ami qui le fait, répond Richard, il m'en fait parvenir une caisse à l'occasion.  » Philippe hoche la tête. L'ambiance est guindée au possible. Il va forcément se produire quelque chose se dit Robert, et ça va être très très ennuyeux ou très très drôle. Mais il ne veut pas être là pour le voir.

_«  Love_ , tu veux danser ? Demande-t-il à William

-Mais, j'ai pas fini mon verre.

-Personne n'y touchera. Viens.  »

Robert lui lance un regard qui de une, lui fait comprendre que «  danser  » n'est pas forcément ce qu'il vont faire là tout de suite et de deux, qu'il n' a pas le choix. William est habitué.

«  Bon, si Robert veut danser...

-Je vous accompagne, ajoute Ernst, je suis resté assis toute la journée, j'ai envie de bouger.  »

Bon. Ils vont aller danser finalement.

#

«  Tu aimes Paris ? demande Philippe

-Ouais, ouais, c'est sympa. J'ai pas trop le temps de visiter mais bon.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis en mission pour mon père. Il ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre. J'enchaîne les rendez-vous et les déjeuners. Je dois avoir pris au moins dix kilos.  »

Philippe ne devrait pas, mais il lance un regard aux abdominaux actuellement recouverts de Richard pour constater qu'il n'a pas pris un gramme et qu'il doit être aussi musclé que sur son maudit selfie. Non, son esprit ne peut pas dériver. Philippe reprend une gorgée de whisky. La brûlure de l'alcool remet ses pensées sur le bon chemin.

«  Je connais ça, fait-il, ce soir, je dois baby-sitter comme tu peux le voir. Il me l'a confié sous prétexte que, je cite, «  vous avez le même âge, vous avez des pères épouvantables ça vous fait tant de points communs.  »  »

Richard éclate de rire.

«  Il a vraiment ton âge ?

-Non, il a vingt-quatre et moi trente. C'est quasiment un autre univers.

-Trente hein.

-Ouais.

-Tu les fais pas.  »

C'est à Philippe de rire. En relevant la tête, il surprend le regard de Richard. Il est surpris d'y voir une pointe de désir. _Désir ? Mais non allons, tu te méprends,_ pense-t-il, _il ne peut pas avoir envie de..._

«  Je vous ressers quelque chose ? les interrompt Georges

-Non, non, répond Richard, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller Georges. On vous appellera si on a besoin.  »

Philippe se met à paniquer. Cette fois-ci, ils sont seuls et bien seuls. Et il n'est pas certain que ça le dérange. Il se surprend à espérer que les autres ne reviennent pas avant de longues minutes.

«  Je suis quand même un peu vexé, fait Richard, il a fallu que tu aies à baby-sitter un allemand pour me demander qu'on sorte ensemble.   »

Philippe a un instant de doute. Ou plutôt, il comprend très vite et l'idée le glace, environ deux secondes. Richard est en train de flirter. De flirter. _Avec lui_. «  Oh... Euh, balbutie-t-il, je... Euh. J'ai du boulot en ce moment. On est en pleine fusion et...»

Et Richard change de place. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. La bergamote fait son retour et Philippe a du mal à suivre son train de pensées. _Est-ce que ce serait mal vu si je l'embrassais là tout de suite ? Personne ne le saurait. Et..._

«  Je vais croire que t'as peur de moi, poursuit Richard, la voix dangereusement basse.

-Non, non, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot...  »

C'est lui où il fait soudainement chaud.

«  Je vais pas te manger tu sais.  » continue Richard. Philippe avale ce qui reste de son whisky. Jamais n'a-t-il aussi bien porté son nom de courage liquide mais il commence à se retourner contre lui et il sent qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il quitte totalement le bon chemin et saute allégrement dans le précipice.

Il regarde l'Anglais quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne s'amuse pas un peu aussi. Après tout, si ça ne doit pas se produire, quelqu'un l'arrêtera.

Richard pense qu'il devrait se pincer, genre fort. Parce que, Philippe se penche vers lui, attrape son menton et l'embrasse.

#

«  Non, mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait remonter, demande William, c'est pas une bonne idée de les laisser tous seuls.

-Non, dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de savoir si Richie a réussi à se taper le Capet.

-Non, pas du tout.  » proteste William. Son compagnon lui lance un regard perplexe. «  Enfin, reprend William, il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse.  » Ernst est ravi. Il est en train de se dandiner au milieu des fêtards avec un entrain qui fait plaisir à voir. Robert sourit.

«  Bah, il est jeune, il a besoin de ça.

-Bah vas-y, dis qu'on est des vieux aussi.

-Mais non, _love_ , dit Robert en déposant un léger baiser sur la bouche boudeuse de son compagnon, tu es aussi jeune que le jour de notre première rencontre.

-On était en première année de primaire.  »

Robert sourit et William fond. Il ne peut jamais rester fâché plus de trois secondes contre lui. Ca toujours été comme ça depuis le jour où Robert lui a demandé sa gomme et ne lui a jamais rendu. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Ils avaient 5 ans.

«  J'ai peur pour lui quand même, finit par dire William

-Je sais. Mais on sera là pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. On le lui a promis.

-Tu crois pas qu'il fait ça à cause de...

-Je sais pas. J'arrive plus à le comprendre aussi bien qu'avant.

-Moi non plus.  »

Ils sont interrompus par Ernst qui a les joues rouges et luisantes à cause de l'effort et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

«  Ah, je suis très content d'être venu. Philippe est vraiment un homme, comment dire, plein de ressources.

-Ca tu peux le dire, lâche William, ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-On devrait peut être aller les retrouver, suggère Ernst

-Non, répond Robert, on a tout le temps. Tu veux quelque chose à boire.

-Oui, je veux bien.  » dit Ernst en se tournant vers le barman. Derrière lui, William et Robert se regardent.

«  J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lance William

-T'inquiète, dit Robert, que veux-tu qui se passe ?  »


	7. La Mouche

Dire que le lendemain est dur est un euphémisme. Philippe a la tête posée sur son bureau, les rideaux tirés, le café plus noir que noir et Valentine a pour consigne de ne laisser entrer personne jusqu'à ce que Philippe ait retrouvé le chemin de l'appartenance à l'espèce humaine.

Il a du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Il se rappelle du whisky, du canapé rouge et de la bergamote. Il a aussi la curieuse idée que Richard Plantagenet a un goût d'orange. Son sang se fige dans ses veines. Comment, comment peut-il savoir ça ?

Et une image vient sournoisement s'imposer à lui. Il se revoit, assis sur le canapé en train d'embrasser Richard. Lui, en train d'embrasser Richard Plantagenêt ? Philippe gémit.

De toutes les choses qui pourraient causer une crise cardiaque à son père, celle-là doit se trouver en tête de liste. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait envie,_ lui lance une voix, _parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis le balcon. Sois honnête avec toi-même, tu ne regrettes pas le baiser, pas du tout. Tu voudrais même recommencer, si possible sans avoir_ _Georges qui débarque parce qu'il croit avoir entendu monsieur Plantagenêt l'appeler._

Philippe a trop mal au crâne pour lutter. Il voudrait juste qu'on lui donne une bonne excuse pour rentrer se coucher autre que : «  _Je suis sorti avec un client hier soir et je suis incapable d'assurer ce matin.  »_. Il entend la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Ca doit être Valentine avec la troisième aspirine de la matinée.

«  Hé bien, tu n'es vraiment pas en forme.  » dit la voix sèche de Suger. Philippe lève brusquement la tête de son bureau et se retrouve à jurer ses grands dieux que plus jamais il ne boira d'alcool. «  Mais si ça peut te donner un peu de baume au coeur, ton père est content de toi, poursuit Suger, Ernst va repartir en Allemagne avec l'intention de chanter nos louanges auprès de son père. 

-Ah, maugrée Philippe, et il ne pouvait pas descendre me le dire ?

-Louis est en réunion toute la matinée.  » Philippe hoche la tête. S'il avait reçu un euro à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu cette excuse, sa fortune dépasserait celle de son père. «  Je te laisse à tes dossiers.  » conclut Suger qui croise Valentine en sortant.

«  Je l'ai loupé, j'étais partie vous chercher de l'eau.

-Pas grave, lance Philippe depuis la table du bureau, mon père est content, Suger est content et moi, je veux mourir.

-Mais non, mais non, le gronde Valentine, prenez ça. Je vais retourner faire du café. Et je vais me débrouiller pour que vous passiez une matinée tranquille.

-Valentine, vous êtes une perle, mais que ferais-je sans vous ?

-Vous seriez mort probablement.  »

#

Il y a une mouche dans sa chambre. C'est la première pensée qui vient à l'esprit de Richard. Il y a une grosse mouche à verre qui fait un bruit insupportable. Il pèse le pour et le contre de se lever pour aller l'écraser lorsqu'il comprend qu'il n'y a aucun insecte volant dans sa chambre, c'est le bruit du vibreur de son téléphone.

Richard se frotte les yeux en se disant qu'il n'a pas mis de réveil donc pourquoi son téléphone vibre-t-il ? Rosamund l'appelle. Elle lui a laissé dix messages. Elle a cherché à le joindre au moins le double. Richard soupire.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir causé la troisième guerre mondiale hier soir. Non, tout au contraire, il plutôt fait dans l'Entente Cordiale. L'idée le fait rire. Il prend une profonde inspiration et décroche.

«  AS-TU PERDU L'ESPRIT, hurle la jeune femme dans son oreille, ES-TU DEVENU FOU ? 

-Rosie, tu peux arrêter de crier, grogne-t-il, je viens de me réveiller et j'ai...

-MAIS JE NE VAIS PAS ARRETER DE CRIER JUSQU'A CE QUE TU M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR L'ESPRIT AU JUSTE.

-Il va falloir que tu sois plus précise.

-LE FILS CAPET ANDOUILLE.

-Ah.

-AH ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE ? TU ES AU COURANT QUE JE DOIS GERER UNE CRISE MONUMENTALE LA.

-Quelle crise ?

-Non mais je rêve. TU AS VU INSTAGRAM ? TWITTER ? FACEBOOK ? TUMBLR ?

-Non, j'ai pas le temps.

-TU ES DESSUS EN TRENDING TOPIC ! ON TE VOIT EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER LE FILS CAPET.

-Ah.

-ET TU NE DEMENS MEME PAS ?

-Non. Mais c'est qu'un baiser, y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. C'est pas comme la fois où on m'a surpris le pantalon baissé.

-Non, non, effectivement. C'EST PIRE. TU SAIS DANS QUEL ETAT EST TON PERE ?

-Non, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas me le dire.

-IL EST FURIEUX JE NE L'AI JAMAIS VU DANS UN TEL ETAT.

-Et tu vas me dire que c'est pas bon pour sa tension.

-RICHARD. TU RENTRES A LONDRES TOUT DE SUITE.

-Je peux mettre un pantalon d'abord ?  »

Rosamund lui raccroche au nez. Elle n'était pas réceptive, elle l'est rarement. Pour une directrice de la communication, elle est pas très bonne pour faire la conversation. Richard se lève, appelle la réception pour du café, on lui répond qu'il est midi et demi et qu'on peut lui faire monter un repas s'il veut.

Richard accepte et pendant que le chef fait son truc, il se met à naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux. En effet, il est bien en tête partout. Visiblement, ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres est une photo volée, probablement prise par un serveur qui se planquait dans les couloirs du carré VIP où on le voit de dos et Philippe sur lui.

Et ils sont clairement pas en train de tricoter. Richard sourit. Lui, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que Philippe, PHILIPPE, a voulu l'embrasser, qu'il l' embrassé et qu'il se débrouille très bien. Si Georges ne les avait pas interrompu, dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se produire.

On toque à sa porte et le groom lui délivre sa commande. Richard prend sa première tasse de café et va voir ses messages. Rosamund est furibarde, William hurle et Robert lui demande s'il va bien.

Il répond à ses deux amis qu'il vient de se réveiller et doit repartir pour Londres, sur ordre. Robert lui demande s'il a besoin d'accompagnement. Richard répond que non, il a vu pire. «  Et tu as parlé à Philippe ?  » Envoie Robert. Richard se fige. «  Non.  » Répond-t-il. «  Parle-lui, dit Robert, si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, parle-lui.  » Richard est partagé.

Ca ne lui arrive pas souvent d'être partagé pour un crush. Il sait que c'est la marche à suivre, mais. Il envoie un message rapide à Philippe en lui disant qu'il rentre à Londres et qu'il lui parlera une fois arrivé.

Une fois le message parti, il ne peut s'empêcher de retourner voir la photo. Tout de même, _we look nice_.


	8. La Photo

Cela fait trois minutes que Philippe fixe l'écran de son téléphone. Le message qui le met dans un état pareil n'est pourtant ni choquant ni grossier, ni rien. C'est juste Richard qui lui dit laconiquement «  Je rentre à Londres.  »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est un message tout simple, il ne devrait pas s'en formaliser. Richard l'informe juste qu'il repart à Londres, chez lui.

C'était couru d'avance alors pourquoi est-ce que l'estomac de Philippe se met à faire des noeuds. Tout de même, le timing est un peu... Etrange.

Mais bon, peut être ne devrait-il pas se montrer parano. Valentine entre dans son bureau sans frapper, chose qu'elle fait rarement, pour lui annoncer que Louis, son père, vient d'appeler son téléphone pour ordonner à son fils de monter. C'est urgent.

Philippe entre tout sourire dans le bureau de son père et il comprend tout de suite qu'il ne devrait pas mais alors pas du tout sourire. Il a rarement vu son père dans une fureur aussi froide et noire.

Le regard qu'il jette à son fils pourrait aisément tuer un éléphant en pleine charge. Philippe déglutit. Suger est présent aussi, adossé à la table de réunion. Il se masse les tempes.

«  Tu voulais me voir, commence Philippe

-Assieds-toi.  » Ordonne Louis du ton le plus froid qui existe. Philippe obéit sans broncher.

«  Il s'est produit quelque chose avec les Hohenstaufen ? Je pensais que Ernst était content de sa soirée.  »

Louis pince les lèvres. Il semble se préparer à bondir comme un lion sur sa proie. Philippe n'est pas prêt à jouer les proies. Louis attrape la tablette sur son bureau et la balance sur les genoux de son fils.

Philippe la rattrape de justesse et l'ouvre. Il tombe immédiatement sur une photo de Richard, et de lui, dans le Carré VIP du Saint Georges. Sa gorge se serre. «  Tu m'expliques, demande Louis en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

-Ernst voulait sortir, et je ne savais pas où aller alors j'ai demandé à Richard s'il avait des adresses.

-Richard ?

-Oui, on s'est rencontrés à la soirée de Champagne. On a sympathisé.

-Tu as sympathisé avec le fils Plantagenêt ?

-Oui.

-Tu te moques de moi.

-Non.  »

Louis se lève brusquement.

«  Tu as emmené un client, le client de notre plus gros projet en cours en boîte de nuit avec le fils Plantagenêt, et tu l'as laissé seul avec deux de ses collaborateurs pour aller te vautrer sur lui ?

-Non, c'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

-ALORS TU ME DIS CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? TU M'EXPLIQUES POURQUOI MON FILS, L'HERITIER DE LA FORTUNE QUE SON PERE ET SON GRAND-PERE ONT CONTRIBUE A BATIR SE RETROUVE AFFICHE A LA UNE DES JOURNAUX COMME UNE VULGAIRE STARLETTE DE TELE REALITE ?  »

Philippe ne répond pas. De toute façon, il ne peut rien dire qui puisse calmer la tempête. Il doit attendre que ça passe et croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'aller se pendre à la sortie.

« NOUS SOMMES LA RISEE DU TOUT PARIS. COMMENT J'EXPLIQUE AUX INVESTISSEURS, AUX ACTIONNAIRES QUE MON FILS AIME ALLER DANS LES BARS ET EMBRASSER LE FILS DE NOTRE PIRE CONCURRENT ? QU'IL A L'INCONSCIENCE DE LAISSER UN HOMME CLÉ FRICOTER AVEC L'ENNEMI ? COMMENT JE LEUR EXPLIQUE QUE NON, IL EST PAS AUSSI NAIF POUR OSER CROIRE QUE LE FILS PLANTAGENET EST TOTALEMENT DÉSINTERESSÉ, QU'IL N'EST PAS BÊTEMENT EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE AVOIR POUR UN CONTRAT ? NON, IL PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE ÇA, QU'IL A UNE CONSCIENCE PROFESSIONNELLE, QU'IL SERA CAPABLE DE POURSUIVRE LE TRAVAIL QUE ALAIN ET MOI AVONS ENTREPRIS UNE FOIS QUE NOUS SERONS PARTIS ? TU SAIS CE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE VA NOUS COÛTER ? TU AURAS DE LA CHANCE SI HERBERT ACCEPTE TOUJOURS LA FUSION UNE FOIS QU'IL AURA VU CA.

-Je vais l'appeler et m'excuser.

-TU VAS FAIRE RIEN DU TOUT, TU LAISSES ALAIN GÉRER LE PROBLÈME. ET TU FAIS PROFIL BAS.

-Oui père.

-Inutile de dire que tu peux dire adieu à toutes les missions de confiance que tu avais l'habitude de faire. Désormais, tu restes dans ton bureau et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, c'est clair ?

-C'est clair.  »

Comprenant que la discussion est close, Philippe se lève. Mais avant de sortir, il ajoute quelque chose. «  C'était un moment d'égarement, une erreur stupide. Ca ne se reproduira plus.  » Louis ne dit rien. Il ne lance même pas un regard à son fils.

#

La descente en ascenseur est étrange. Philippe devrait se sentir totalement démoralisé, plus bas que terre, mais il a la tête légère, comme si ce que venait de dire son père l'avait libéré de quelque chose. Il n'a plus à chercher à lui plaire après tout.

Avec ce baiser, il a réduit à néant le peu d'estime qui restait chez Louis. Donc, maintenant, il n'a plus rien à perdre. Lorsqu'il arrive à son étage, il voit que les gens l'évitent. Comme toujours, les mauvaises nouvelles vont vite. Ou alors, ses employés passent un peu trop de temps sur les réseaux sociaux.

Il remarque un attroupement autour du bureau de Valentine, mais à l'instant où il s'apprête à leur demander ce qui se passe, ils s'enfuient comme les pigeons sur la Place Saint Marc.

Valentine ne dit rien, elle n'essaie même pas de cacher ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le regarde juste d'un air un peu triste en lui disant : «  Je suis désolée.  » Désolée de quoi ? Voudrait lui demander Philippe.

Puis il tourne son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et se fige. Valentine suivait la conférence de presse de la famille Plantagenêt en direct de Londres. Il voit Richard, dans un costume sobre, l'air fermé, entouré d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air pincé, dire à toute la presse que non, il n'y a rien entre lui et monsieur Capet, qu'il s'agit d'un odieux montage, fabriqué pour causer du tort à la famille et à lui-même.

Il annonce que des poursuites judiciaires seront engagées contre l'auteur de la photo et de tous les journaux qui ont l'ont diffusée. Il demande à ce qu'on respecte sa vie privée ainsi que celle de sa famille et qu'il va désormais se consacrer à l'entreprise Plantagenêt Banking Group et qu'il a hâte de commencer à travailler avec ses collaborateurs.

Philippe a une mine à faire peur. Il le voit dans le regard de Valentine. Il le voit dans le regard des autres employés qui le fixent en attendant sa réaction. Il ne dit rien, va dans son bureau et ferme la porte.

Dieu merci, les rideaux sont toujours tirés. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol et essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui tirer dans le ventre avec un bazooka et pourtant, il ne ressent aucune peine. Il se sent vide, totalement vide et totalement vain.


	9. L'Hôtel particulier

Richard est d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'a pas quitté le fauteuil dans lequel il est assis depuis qu'il est rentré de cette conférence maudite. Rosamund est au téléphone avec Henry.

Le paternel ne l'a pas encore convoqué pour soit lui souffler dans les bronches, soit le féliciter pour un coup de génie. Il doute que ce soit pour le génie. Elle fait les cent pas entre le petit salon et le grand salon en sautillant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle à Henry, que ce soit pour du bon ou du mauvais.

Il a moitié envie de lui demander de rester dans le petit salon et de fermer les portes. La bonne humeur, ça le gonfle à l'heure actuelle.

Il est mort d'inquiétude en réalité. Il n'a pas pu parler à Philippe, Rosamund lui ayant confisqué son téléphone à le seconde où il est arrivé à St Pancras.

Il a l'impression d'être retombé en adolescence, à l'époque où c'était tout juste si on le laissait manger tout seul.

Il sait que ce qu'il a dit a dû blesser Philippe, peut être même qu'il le déteste à l'heure actuelle. Non, la pensée lui est insupportable. Il ne veut même pas l'envisager. Mais c'est peut être la réalité. Philippe doit le haïr, comme son père et Louis se haïssent.

Il doit croire que Richard a essayé de le séduire pour des raisons intéressées, qu'il n'y avait rien de sincère dans ce baiser. Richard a mal à l'estomac.

Pour une fois, il n'a même pas envie de se trouver des excuses. Il aurait dû lutter pour garder son téléphone. Rosamund fait quoi, trente kilos toute mouillée. Elle n'avait aucune chance de lui prendre des mains s'il s'était défendu.

Il se passe la main sur le visage. Il se sent seul et totalement impuissant. Il déteste ça. Et il déteste encore plus l'idée que, de l'autre côté de la Manche, Philippe le déteste.

La porte d'entrée claque et une voix hautaine à l'accent français résonne dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Aliénor Plantagenêt est arrivée. Elle monte l'étage quatre à quatre et trouve son fils avachi dans un fauteuil Louis XV.

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes pour le regarder d'un air désolé. Elle est toujours aussi belle qu'il y a vingt ans lorsqu'elle était à l'origine du plus gros scandale de l'époque. Elle a les cheveux courts, gris, parfaitement coiffés. Son visage est lisse, sa peau presque diaphane et son regard franc et honnête.

Elle se déplace avec la classe des grandes dames et le seul reproche qu'on pourrait lui faire serait d'aimer un peu trop les accessoires, mais sur elle, rien ne fait de trop.

«  _Goodness gracious_ , fait-elle en voyant son fils, dans quel état tu es.  » Richard a envie, l'espace d'un instant de se jeter dans ses jupes et de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Quand il avait huit ans, c'était le seul remède efficace contre la tristesse, mais aujourd'hui, il se demande si ce serait encore suffisant.

Rosamund achève son coup de fil et les rejoint. Aliénor la toise de haut en bas et lui demande froidement ce qu'elle fait encore là. Rosamund rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'éclipse sans demander son reste.

«  _Finally alone_ , fait-elle, alors, dis moi. C'est quoi cette histoire de montage photo ridicule ?

-C'est une idée de Rosamund, répond Richard, elle a pensé que c'était la raison la plus logique pour expliquer la situation.

-Quelle bêtise, qui va croire ça ?s'exclame Aliénor, C'est ridicule. Un photomontage, pourquoi pas une mise en scène pendant qu'elle y est.  »

L'indignation de sa mère fait sourire Richard. Elle lui remonte un peu le moral.

«  _Now, the truth_ , fait-elle, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ce club.  » Richard est un peu gêné. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de commencer. «  Je l'ai rencontré sur un balcon dans une soirée. Il était...  »

Richard revoit la scène. Il sourit, Aliénor aussi. «  Il était là pour représenter son père et voilà, on a parlé et c'est tout.

-Pas tout, visiblement.  » lui dit sa mère en souriant tendrement.

Richard laisse échapper un rire. «  Il m'a demandé de l'aider à distraire un client. Un allemand. Et je lui ai dit de venir au Saint Georges. Et on a bu et de fil en aiguille.  »

Aliénor examine son fils quelques secondes. «  Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que tu parles de l'un de tes _crushs_ en étant aussi embarrassé. Tu es tout rougissant. On dirait un petit garçon avec son premier amour. C'est très mignon.

-Maman, arrête.

-Non, non, non, je t'assure.

-M'enfin, si j'avais une chance, elle est grillée maintenant, avec cette histoire de photomontage, il doit me haïr.

- _Nonsense_ , mais non, s'il est intelligent, il comprendra. Il sort du même moule. Il peut tout à fait comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Ouais.  » Richard n'est pas convaincu. Aliénor le prend alors dans ses bras. «  _Don't worry darling,_ fait-elle, _everything is going to fine._   »

#

Richard finit par quitter son fauteuil et monte l'escalier pour aller se jeter sur son lit. A l'étage des chambres, il a la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur son frère Jean. Le jeune homme est toujours aussi mince. Il a ses cheveux roux coupés court, comme le veut la mode en vogue chez les étudiants de Cambridge. Il a les mêmes yeux bleus que Richard mais si l'aîné a le regard tendre, le sien est plein de sournoiserie.

Son visage garde une perpétuelle expression de moquerie qui donne envie à tout le monde de lui coller des claques. Tant qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche, on arrive très bien à se retenir.

«  Alors, lance-t-il, tu as chopé du Capet.

-Ta gueule Jean, rétorque Richard

-Mais j'ai rien dit, poursuit Jean, c'est un coup de génie ça. Tu séduis le pauvre petit Capet sans défense et hop tu délivres toute l'entreprise à Papa sur un plateau d'argent.

-Sérieux, ferme-là.

-Ouh, _touchy_ , allez, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est pour de vrai tout ça.  »

Richard ne répond pas, il se tourne et plaque son frère contre le mur. Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Richard pourrait compter les tâches de rousseur qui maculent les joues de son frère.

Il parle d'une voix si basse que Jean se met à trembler. «  _Don't. Talk.  »_ Puis il le relâche et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Jean remet son tee-shirt en place. «  _Really_ ? Fait-il à mi-voix, _interesting_...  »


	10. Le Nouveau bureau

Richard commence à comprendre les condamnés au poteau d'exécution. Il comprend la peur, le déni et puis l'acceptation face à l'inéluctable.

Cette révélation lui vient alors qu'il est en train d'attendre son tour en face du bureau de l'assistant de son père qui n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards comme s'il craignait que Richard ne s'enfuie en courant.

Enfin, le téléphone sonne et Richard se lève avant même que l'assistant n'ait ouvert la bouche. «  Ne vous inquiétez pas, fait-il, je connais.  » Il reboutonne sa veste et ouvre la porte du bureau.

Henry ne semble pas en colère au premier abord, il semble même content. Richard se méfie. Les humeurs de son père sont pires que les tempêtes sur l'Atlantique, elles sont imprévisibles et brutales.

On le les voit jamais arriver à l'avance. Il fait signe à son fils de s'asseoir. «  On attend Thomas, dit-il, il va arriver.  » Oui, son père est trop content pour que ce soit totalement sincère.

Le bras droit de son père ne tarde pas à les rejoindre. Il s'excuse du retard, Thomas est un homme qui place ponctualité et politesse au-dessus de tout. Il tient dans sa main un dossier qu'il tend à Henry avant de s'adosser au bureau et de croiser les bras.

«  Alors? fait-il.

-Alors quoi ? Répond Richard, j'ai fait votre conférence, j'ai menti, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on nous fiche la paix. J'ai fait tout ce que vous avez demandé. C'est suffisant, non ?

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant, demande Henry, il croit que c'est suffisant.

-Henry, fait Thomas, je m'en occupe.  »

Richard a un sourire désabusé. Son père ne veut même pas s'occuper de son cas.

«  Richard, tu comprends que c'était nécessaire, dit Thomas, pour l'image de l'entreprise, on ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel scandale.

-Oui, c'est sûr, rétorque Richard en fixant son père, il faut préserver l'image de marque de la famille.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE, tonne alors Henry, VAS-Y EXPRIME-TOI.  »

Thomas se remet debout. Désormais, il ne peut plus empêcher la machine d'exploser.

«  Je veux juste dire que le scandale a bon dos, lance Richard sur un ton détaché, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, la polémique se serait éteinte d'elle-même dans une semaine, _no big deal._

- _No big deal ? NO BIG DEAL ? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?_ C'ÉTAIT PAS UN PETIT FILS DE LORD QUI ÉTAIT CONCERNÉ. C'ÉTAIT LE FILS DE LOUIS _FUCKING_ CAPET.

-ET ALORS, se met à hurler Richard, QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA CHANGE AU JUSTE ? C'EST TON ENNEMI PAS LE MIEN.  »

Henry lâche un rire incrédule. «  MAIS TU T'ENTENDS PARLER UN PEU ? ON DIRAIT UN GAMIN DE 15 ANS QUI VIENT DE DÉCOUVRIR À QUOI LUI SERVAIT LE POIREAU QU'IL A ENTRE LES JAMBES. TU ES UN ADULTE, RICHARD, TU ES UN MEMBRE DE CETTE FAMILLE, TU EN ES L'HÉRITIER, _THINGS ARE EXPECTED OF YOU.  »_

Richard se renfrogne.

«  J'ai jamais rien demandé moi, fait-il

-Non, admet Henry, non c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je te donne une chance de te rattraper. Tu m'entends bien, une, pas deux.  Thomas, conduis-le à son bureau.  »

La tempête est finie. Heureusement, elles ne durent jamais longtemps et elles font plus de bruit que de mal. Thomas hoche la tête et invite Richard à le suivre.

#

Richard doit admettre qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Son père ne l'a pas envoyé au service du courrier. Il lui confie la direction de la branche Recherche & Développement de la firme.

«  C'est une bonne équipe, lui explique Thomas, ils sont aguerris, compétents et autonome. Tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire.

-J'aurais pas grand chose pour me planter oui.

-Richard, ton père te fait confiance, explique Thomas, il veut juste que tu trouves ta voie. Il te donne l'opportunité de faire tes preuves avec un équipe qui te facilitera la tâche. Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.  »

Richard se sent un peu mieux. Thomas n'est pas homme à mentir, il n'a jamais fait partie des gens qui jugeaient Richard trop jeune ou trop idiot pour pouvoir travailler avec son père.

Un homme vient à leur rencontre. «  Ah, Richard, je te présente Ambrose, c'est le meilleur négociateur de l'équipe. Ambrose, voici Richard, votre nouveau patron.  »

Thomas poursuit les introductions avec les autres membres de l'équipe qui ne semblent pas hostile à l'arrivée de Richard. _C'est déjà ça de pris_ , pense ce dernier, _je sais pas si je serais aussi bienveillant avec le fils du patron que l'on bombarde au-dessus de moi après un scandale_. Et finalement, Thomas arrive devant un large bureau dont la baie s'ouvre sur une vue de Londres à vous couper le souffle.

«  Tu n'es pas trop mal installé, plaisante-t-il, tu auras une belle vue pour travailler.

-Ouais, souffle Richard émerveillé.

-Ah, fait Thomas, vous voilà Arthur.  »

Les deux hommes se tournent.

Arthur ressemble à un chat, c'est la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de Richard. Il est de taille moyenne, tout habillé de noir, ce qui accentue la finesse de ses membres.

Il est assez jeune bien qu'il ait une barbe de trois semaines et un semblant de moustache qui lui vont à ravir. Il a des yeux noirs et brillants. Richard jurerait qu'il est un peu intimidé de le voir.

_C'est mignon_ , pense-t-il. «  Richard, voici Arthur, il sera ton _personal assistant_.

-Je m'occupe de vous, de tout, le téléphone, les mails, le café, les photocopies, explique nerveusement le jeune homme, je peux aussi réserver dans des restaurants, porter vos vêtements au pressing. Je suis multi-tâche.  »

Richard a un hochement de tête approbateur. «  Arthur est très compétent, commente Thomas, et plein de ressources.  » Arthur a un sourire gêné puis il pose des dossiers sur le bureau de Richard.

«  Je te laisse prendre tes marques, conclut Thomas, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.  » Richard le remercie et va s'asseoir dans son nouveau fauteuil de direction. Il doit être neuf, il est très confortable.

Arthur est toujours là, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant les ordres. «  Je vais commencer par m'habituer à mon fauteuil, je vous ferai signe si j'ai besoin.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, lance Arthur, 'fin si c'est plus pratique pour vous.

-Bien, répond Richard avec un sourire, c'est noté.  »

Arthur sort du bureau.

Richard prend une profonde inspiration. Il devrait se sentir soulagé. Il est passé à travers la tempête, il a un nouveau job et apparemment pas grand chose à faire. Il s'en tire pas trop mal.

Et pourtant, il ne cesse de penser à Philippe. Il allume son ordinateur en se disant qu'il a bien gagné le droit de l'appeler. Il a fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il peut faire ce qu'il veut maintenant.

Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver le numéro du bureau de monsieur P. Capet. Il saisit son téléphone.

La tonalité résonne quatre fois puis quelqu'un décroche. «  Bureau de Monsieur Capet, Valentine, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, dit Richard, ici, c'est Richard Plantagenêt. De Plantagenêt...

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, coupe Valentine d'un ton glacial

-Est-ce que je peux parler à monsieur Capet ? Demande Richard, C'est. C'est personnel.

-Je suis désolée, il est en réunion.

-Ah. Et je peux lui demander de me rappeler quand il aura le temps.

-Il est en réunion, réponde Valentine toujours froide comme la banquise, et il a donné l'ordre de ne pas le déranger.

-Mais c'est juste pour cinq minutes, pas plus.

-Je suis désolée, ça ne va pas être possible, monsieur, bonne journée.  » Et elle raccroche. Richard écoute le bip sonner dans le vide pendant de longues minutes.


	11. La Cuisine

_En un sens, les déceptions amoureuses sont ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la productivité,_ pense Philippe, _c'est vrai, on est tellement en dessous de tout que la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est travailler du matin au soir pour éviter de penser à autre chose._

Il n'a jamais autant fait que depuis l'épisode de la conférence de presse. Il est même en avance sur ses contrats, ce qui relève presque du miracle à ce niveau-là. Valentine le regarde toujours avec un air moitié inquiet, moitié plein de pitié mais il ne le voit plus. Il est au-delà de ça.

Il arrive même à venir au bureau dès huit heures, ce qui a provoqué une quasi apoplexie à Valentine lorsqu'elle l'a vu au travail avant elle.

«  Non mais là, lui a glissé Jean-Patrick de la compta, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, il va finir par se tuer à la tâche.  » Très bien, mais quoi ?

Il n'entend rien, il parle à peine et il avale plus de café que tout l'étage réuni. On peut pas y faire grand chose. Même le fait que monsieur Richard ait cherché à le joindre ne l'a pas fait réagir.

Valentine le lui a annoncé en observant bien son visage, mais non, rien, pas un sourire, pas un clignement d'oeil, rien. Monsieur Philippe file un mauvais coton.

Jean-Patrick, toujours dans les bons coups, l'alpague dans la cuisine. «  Hey, fait-il d'un air excité, t'as vu ça ?  » Il lui tend son portable.

Ouvert sur Instagram, il montre une photo de Richard, tout sourire dehors qui lève son verre. Il se trouve au milieu de collaborateurs, rien de bien méchant mais soudain, Valentine voit.

Il a une main qui semble être posée sur le dos de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un collaborateur. Il est jeune, il est brun et il tient la bouteille de champagne. La légende le présente comme Arthur Wittels-Berger.

«  Mais c'est qui ? Demande Valentine

-Apparement, j'ai fait des recherches, hein, répond Jean-Patrick, c'est son _personal assistant_. Très _personal indeed.  »_

Jean-Patrick étouffe un gloussement. Valentine, elle, n'a pas envie de rire. «  Mais enlève-moi ça tout de suite, ordonne-t-elle, il ne faut pas qu'il voie ça, ça va le rendre encore pire qu'il ne l'est.

-Qu'est-ce qui va me rendre pire ?  » demande soudain la voix de Philippe. Valentine et Jean-Patrick lèvent les yeux. Ils se raclent la gorge. «  Mais rien monsieur, répond Valentine, rien du tout. Jean-Patrick me montrait des photos de son...

-De mon chien et j'ai un chat très jaloux, alors Valentine me disait de ne pas lui montrer les photos...  »

Philippe les regarde. Son visage indique clairement qu'il ne les croit pas une seule seconde.

«  Montrez-moi, ordonne-t-il

-Ah mais je peux pas, tente de dire Jean-Patrick, c'est personnel.  »

Philippe tend la main. Jean-Patrick est obligé de céder et lui donne le téléphone. Valentine fixe le visage de son patron. Elle se demande si elle a bien enregistré le numéro des pompiers en _speed dial_. Philippe ouvre le téléphone et voit la photo.

C'est presque imperceptible mais Valentine le voit. Les commissures de sa bouche bougent légèrement, son regard se voile et il déglutit.

Valentine est au bord des larmes. Non, ce qu'elle craignait est arrivé. Il est blessé. Philippe redonne le téléphone à Jean-Patrick et sort de la cuisine sans un mot.

«  MAIS POURQUOI TU LUI A DONNE, se met à crier Valentine une fois Philippe hors de portée, TU SAIS BIEN QU'IL EST SENSIBLE EN CE MOMENT.

-Mais je savais pas moi.  »

Valentine chasse l'excuse de la main et rejoint son bureau en furie. Elle n'ose pas lancer un regard à son patron qui, de toute façon, a tiré les rideaux.

Jean-Patrick passe devant elle et demande à voix basse : «  Il va pas faire une bêtise, hein, non parce que j'aimerais garder ce boulot moi.  » Valentine mobilise toute son énergie et parvient à le laisser partir sans lui causer de blessures physiques.

#

Philippe parvient à éviter tout contact direct ou indirect avec ce qui touche les Plantagenêt pendant environ un mois. Il soupçonne Valentine de faire barrage, mais il ne lui en veut pas.

Elle prend soin de lui. Jusqu'au jour où il a la surprise de voir Suger s'inviter dans son bureau. «  Ne va pas croire que tu es pardonné, commence Suger, ton père est toujours furieux. Mais c'est un chose à laquelle il ne peut rien faire.  »

Suger lui tend un carton d'invitation. «  C'est les British Business Awards, c'est la remise des prix aux entrepreneurs les plus méritants du Commonwealth. D'habitude ton père s'y rend mais là, avec la fusion, il ne peut pas être présent.

-Donc il a pensé à moi.

-Donc, il a dû se résoudre à t'envoyer. Tu le déçois mais tu portes toujours son nom donc. Voilà. La soirée est dans trois jours, samedi soir au Beaumont. Demande à ton assistante de prendre contact avec les organisateurs, ils te diront tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  » Suger dépose le carton sur le bureau et sort sans plus de cérémonie.

Philippe attrape le carton prudemment, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui explose à la figure. Londres. Richard est à Londres. Et il sera à la soirée, pas de doute là dessus. Philippe se sent pris au piège.

Il ne peut pas dire non et il ne peut pas passer la soirée à se cacher dans les toilettes. Il va devoir affronter Richard et son nouveau... _Son nouveau rien du tout_ , décide-t-il brutalement en jetant le carton dans un tiroir.

#

Richard trouve que ce costume est trop flottant sur lui, il l'indique au tailleur qui s'empresse de faire quelques petites modifications. Robert le regarde attentivement.

«  Tu sais qu'il sera là, fait-il, tu le sais ça.

-Qui ?

-Fait pas l'andouille, Capet. Il sera là, son père ne peut pas venir, il est pris par un gros projet.

-Ah oui ?

-Bon arrête les conneries, t'es pas avec ton père que t'essayes de tromper, t'es avec moi. Joue pas au con.  »

Richard soupire.

«  Mais il ne veut plus me voir, dit-il, j'ai essayé d'appeler et son assistante a refusé de me le passer.

-Tu as un téléphone portable, rassure-moi.

-Oui.

-Et dans ce téléphone tu as le numéro personnel de Capet.

-Rosamund l'a effacé avant de me le rendre.

-For fuck's sake, grogne Robert

-Ouais.  »

Robert le regarde se débattre avec des boutons de manchette.

«  Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire quand tu le verras, demande-t-il

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Mais rien, il me haït, voilà, je vais pas aller me jeter à ses pieds.

-Mais tu as l'opportunité de pouvoir lui parler, seul à seul, dans un contexte socialement acceptable, sans que ton père ni le sien ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille me parler.

-Ca, tu ne le sauras qu'en lui demandant.

-Ouais. Ouais.  »

Richard jette un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace. Il soupire. _Just for five seconds, just let me talk to him._


	12. Le Beaumont

«  Je vous fais pas honte, hein, s'inquiète Valentine en se bagarrant avec ses talons hauts, je voudrais pas vous gêner.  » Philippe sourit et lui tend la main pour l'aider à monter sur le trottoir.

«  Non, Valentine, répond-t-il, jamais.  » Valentine le remercie et attrape sa main. Quelle idée aussi d'inventer des chaussures aussi peu pratiques. Devant eux, les gens entrent dans l'hôtel sous les flashs des photographes présents.

Philippe et Valentine marchent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent et ignorent les demandes qui résonnent de tous les côtés.

«  Je suis désolée, dit Valentine

-De quoi ?

-J'aurais pu me débrouiller pour vous faire arriver plus tôt. Vous n'auriez pas eu à passer devant eux.

-Valentine, si vous étiez un homme, je vous épouserais.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, répond-t-elle, je ne vous supporterais pas.  »

Philippe se met à rire et Valentine mesure le chemin parcouru depuis l'épisode de la cuisine. C'est bien simple, monsieur Suger est venu dans le bureau, il a parlé quelques minutes avec lui et en ressortant, il a fait rendu son énergie à monsieur Philippe.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça, monsieur Suger remontant le moral d'une personne, de monsieur Philippe qui plus est. Mais non, il a demandé des billets pour Londres, un costume et hop, il l'a embarquée pour un week-end de travail.

Valentine n'ignore pas qu'il doit avoir un objectif caché dans cette escapade à deux. Qui dit Londres, dit Plantagenêt et qui dit Plantagenêt, dit risque de gros temps. Monsieur Philippe espère qu'elle lui permettra de rester à sec et d'éviter la noyade. Valentine s'est jurée qu'elle allait faire de son mieux.

Elle le sent bien que monsieur Philippe se force à aller de l'avant, à se projeter. C'est une autre façon d'éviter les questions qui fâchent. Elle le surprend parfois à avoir sa mine triste et sombre, et quand il se rend compte qu'elle l'observe, il lui sourit. Mais il n'y a aucune chaleur, aucune joie. Valentine aimerait le prendre dans ses bras parfois.

Pour le moment aucun signe de l'Anglais, les gens qui entrent et qui sortent sont tous des membres distingués de la classe aisée britannique.

Monsieur Philippe a déjà commencé à saluer quelques unes de ses connaissances. Puis, au détour d'un plateau de petits fours, surgit la figure allongée de Jean Plantagenêt.

#

Il se déplace comme une panthère, se dit Valentine, ses mouvements sont calmes et mesurés. Il observait monsieur Philippe depuis le moment où ils sont entrés dans la grande salle.

Au départ, Valentine pensait qu'il cherchait à mettre un nom sur ce visage qui lui était familier, mais à présent, elle sait qu'il attendait une occasion de pouvoir venir l'aborder.

«  Bonsoir, fait-il d'une voix un peu traînante, monsieur Capet, je présume.  »

Philippe est un peu déstabilisé. Jean lui fait un petit sourire, mais rien de bienveillant ou de franc dans ce sourire. Jean a l'air de chercher à provoquer une réaction.

«  Bonsoir, répond Philippe, excusez-moi, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom.

-Jean, Jean Plantagenêt. 

-Oh.

-Le petit frère de Richard.  »

Philippe se crispe un quart de seconde. Valentine le voit à ses épaules.

«  Bien, fait-il.

-Je vous ai vu entrer et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je rencontre cet homme _i heard so much about._

-Vraiment ? Pas en bien je pense.

-Oh détrompez-vous, mon père a beaucoup de choses à dire sur vous, et sur votre famille.  »

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que quand cet homme parle on entend le contraire de ce qu'il dit.

«  Permettez-moi d'en douter, fait Philippe, si Henry Plantagenêt avait quelque chose de gentil à dire sur nous, ça se saurait.

-Mon frère aussi a beaucoup à dire...  »

Jean n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une large main vient lui frapper le dos.

«  Ah je vois que tu as rencontré mon cher petit frère, lance Richard un peu trop fort

-Oui, répond Jean, et tu nous interromps. Ce n'est pas très poli envers monsieur Capet.

-Je le sauve tu veux dire, rétorque Richard, allez, je crois que Maman a besoin d'un _refill._

-Mais...

-Elle déteste qu'on la fasse attendre.  »

Jean s'excuse avec un petit sourire crispé et s'éloigne. Richard se tourne vers Philippe. L'atmosphère devient tendue, très tendue. Valentine n'ose pas bouger de peur de commettre un impair.

«  Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demande Richard, en privé ?  »

#

La conversation commence par un long silence. Les deux hommes se sont réfugiés dans le vestiaire parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, selon Richard.

Philippe l'observe. Il n'a pas tellement changé, juste l'air un peu moins brouillon. Son costume noir lui donne un air mature, professionnel. Il a vraiment l'air de l'héritier des Plantagenêt. _Et garde-toi bien de l'oublier_ , se dit Philippe.

«  J'ai essayé de t'appeler, dit Richard

-Je sais, répond Philippe, mon assistante me l'a dit.

-Je voulais... Je voulais m'excuser.

-De quoi ?

-La conférence... Ils m'ont forcé à dire que c'était un photomontage

-Forcé, hein.

-Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que tu avais un couteau sous la gorge.  »

Richard ne répond pas. Philippe sent la colère monter en lui.

«  Mais c'est la directrice de com' de mon père qui...

-C'était y a un mois. Tu as essayé de m'appeler une fois en quatre semaines. Tu avais des problèmes de téléphone ?

-...

-Ah non, je sais, ce n'est plus toi qui gère ton téléphone maintenant, tu as quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place pendant que tu as autre chose à faire.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai vu la photo.

-Quelle photo ?

-La photo avec ton assistant.

-...

-Celle où il tient la bouteille de champagne et où tu lui tripotes le dos. Je suis pas idiot. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que tu ne cherchais pas à faire un coup. T'es bien comme ton père.  »

Richard est estomaqué. Il se demande s'il a bien entendu les choses suivantes : Philippe est en colère parce qu'il ne l'a pas rappelé, Philippe est jaloux, oui, jaloux d'Arthur au point de se méprendre sur une photo, Philippe le croit incapable de sincérité et Philippe est blessé... Parce que pour lui, le baiser voulait dire quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que Philippe ait aussi un _crush_ sur lui ?

«  Philippe, fait-il, Arthur est mon assistant, rien de plus. Il est trop jeune pour moi et de toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.  »

Philippe lui lance un regard étonné. Il y a un temps de flottement et en une seconde, Richard attrape la veste de Philippe et l'embrasse passionnément.


	13. Le Vestiaire

«  Et, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour monsieur Plantagenêt ? Demande Valentine à Arthur

-Euh, non, un mois environ.  »

Les deux assistants se trouvent à quelques mètres du vestiaire où leurs patrons sont en train de discuter en privé. Ils les ont suivi, soit-disant, pour les empêcher de se battre.

Mais Valentine et son mètre 68 et Arthur et ses treize kilos tout mouillé n'ont aucune intention d'empêcher les deux armoires normandes de faire quoi que ce soit. Donc ils attendent, en priant pour que leurs patrons ne s'écharpent pas trop.

«  Et c'est un bon patron ?

-Oui, oui, il est jeune alors, ça va. Il comprend.

-Ah ça c'est bien.

-Et monsieur Capet aussi ?

-C'est un gentleman.

-Ah c'est bien.

-Ouais.

-Ouais.  »

Le silence s'installe.

«  Tu viens souvent à ces soirées ? demande Valentine, parce que moi, c'est la première fois, je crois.

-Non, il y va tout seul normalement, mais là, comme c'est super important, il avait besoin de moi pour que je l'aide à se rappeler des noms, qui est qui, tout ça.  »

Valentine lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle s'apprête à lui demander autre chose quand elle s'arrête, brusquement. Est-ce que ses oreilles l'ont trompée ou elle vient d'entendre un gémissement ? Non mais c'est pas possible, elle peut pas avoir entendu son patron gémir, non. Elle lance un regard à Arthur, qui ne semble n'avoir rien entendu. Bon. Probablement autre chose.

«  Et sinon, c'est sympa la vie à Londres ?

-Ouais, c'est cool, je me suis fait pas mal de potes, et...  »

Et Arthur n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre et Richard en sort. Valentine constate qu'il remet sa veste comme s'il l'avait enlevée et que sa chemise est froissée, elle n'était pas froissée quand il est entré. Arthur lui fait un petit geste de la main et suit son patron.

Philippe, lui aussi semble décoiffé. Valentine fronce les sourcils. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre et tire sur les pans de sa veste pour la redresser. Il a les joues plus rouges que lorsqu'il est entré lui aussi. Valentine a moitié envie de passer la tête dans le vestiaire pour confirmer ses soupçons mais Philippe ne lui laisse pas le temps. «  Vous venez ?  » Fait-il.

#

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombres. Philippe ne parle ni à Richard, ni à Jean qui a mystérieusement disparu. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils sont de nouveau seuls dans la voiture qui les ramène à l' hôtel que Valentine remarque quelque chose.

«  Mais y a une bête qui vous a piqué, dit-elle en pointant le bleu suspect qui marque le cou de Philippe

-Quoi ? Non, c'est rien, répond-il, ne vous en faites pas.  »

Valentine n'est peut être pas adepte des parties de jambes en l'air mais elle sait reconnaître un suçon quand elle en voit un. Seigneur, que s'est-il passé dans ce vestiaire. «  Vous savez, commence-t-elle, votre mère a appelé avant que l'on parte pour Londres.  »

Philippe lance un regard étonné à son assistante.

«  Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous.

-Et vous le faites à la perfection.

-Et de veiller sur vous, poursuit Valentine, elle s'inquiète, vous savez.

-Ma mère s'inquiète pour tout.  »

Valentine se tait.

«  Vous n'approuvez pas.

-Je n'approuve pas quoi ?

-Que je parle avec Richard Plantagenêt.

-Mais je n'ai pas à approuver quoi que ce soit, monsieur Capet, ça ne rentre pas dans mon domaine de compétence.

-Valentine, dit Philippe d'un air déçu, je vous ai dit cent fois de m'appeler Philippe.  »

Valentine lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie le coup du charme pour changer une conversation qui ne lui plaît pas.

«  Monsieur Capet, votre mère s'inquiète pour vous, je m'inquiète pour vous, ce n'est pas le moment de me dire que je peux vous appeler Philippe. Je ne suis pas idiote vous savez, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un insecte qui vous a fait ce suçon. Un moustique de cette taille ne passerait pas inaperçu.  »

Philippe a un petit rire.

«  C'est juste que je vous ai vu sombrer après la conférence de presse. Et là, il ne s'était rien passé de sérieux avec monsieur Plantagenêt. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez le coeur brisé, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi j'aurais le coeur brisé.

-Monsieur Plantagenêt a une... certaine réputation. On ne le voit pas souvent avec des petits amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-On en parle entre assistants et il est vrai que monsieur Plantagenêt est plus connu pour cumuler les conquêtes que pour garder des relations stables et durables.

-Mais qui vous parle de relation avec Richard ? D'où vous sortez ça ? 

-Monsieur Capet, je suis votre assistante, j'ai des yeux, je vois bien que vous appréciez monsieur Plantagenêt pour autre chose que son professionnalisme. Et je vous connais. Ca fait six ans que je travaille pour vous, je vous ai vu tomber amoureux et avoir le coeur brisé bien plus de fois que vous ne le pensez. Vous êtes très facile à déchiffrer vous savez.

-...

-Je veux juste dire que vous êtes quelqu'un qu s'attache aux gens, et que lui, hé bien, il n'est pas réputé pour ce genre de choses.  »

Philippe se tait. Il préfère se concentrer sur la vue des rues de Londres qui défile par la fenêtre.

#

Richard jette sa veste sur le fauteuil du petit salon. Il se sent joyeux et léger, et un peu fatigué s'il est honnête. Mais c'est de la bonne fatigue, de la fatigue qui le fait sourire quand il repense à la cause. «  Tu as l'air _awfully happy_ , lance la voix lente de Jean derrière lui, tu as fait des rencontres... Productives.  » Richard n'a pas envie de s'énerver, pas ce soir.

«  Oui, effectivement, je suis content.

-Tu as pu tester tes capacités de _french kisser_ sur un vrai français ?

-Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question.

- _So you did kiss a frenchmen tonight._

-Je ne répondrai pas. Bonne nuit Jean. _Please do let the bedbug bite you_.  »


	14. Le Haras

«  Oh toi, tu as une petite mine, commence Adèle en voyant son fils sortir de la voiture, t'es sûr que tu prends l'air de temps en temps ?

-Oui, maman.  »

Adèle Capet sourit et prend son fils dans ses bras.

«  Si tu n'étais pas déjà un adulte, je dirais que tu as encore grandi.

-Bonjour maman.  »

Ils prennent le temps de profiter de leurs retrouvailles avant d'entrer dans la maison. Derrière eux, les employés s'affairent à panser les chevaux, nettoyer les écuries ou préparer l'anneau d'exercice.

Adèle Capet s'occupe de l'un des haras les plus prisés de France. Elle s'est installée en Normandie pour profiter du temps et de l'air pur. Philippe la soupçonne aussi de vouloir s'éloigner de son père. Mais qui lui en voudrait.

«  J'ai fait du café. Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Ouais, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur l'autoroute, juste les bouchons à la sortie de Paris.

-Ha oui.  »

Adèle sort deux mugs et verse le café pendant que Philippe s'assoit à la table. Elle en pose un devant lui et prend une première gorgée en l'observant.

«  Quoi, demande Philippe un peu gêné.

-Rien, répond sa mère, il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Tu as l'air... Heureux.

-J'ai pas l'air heureux d'habitude ?

-Tu as l'air soucieux, rétorque Adèle, comme si tu portais le monde sur tes épaules. Là, tu as l'air plus... léger.  »

Philippe sourit et se gratte la tête en rougissant.

«  Tu es amoureux, c'est ça, devine sa mère, c'est qui ? Je le connais ?

-Maman... Arrête.

-Et il est beau ? Allons, bien sûr qu'il est beau, mon fils est un homme de goût. Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

-A une soirée. Je m'ennuyais et il est venu me distraire.

-C'est adorable.

-Et oui, il est très beau.

-Très bien, et je peux avoir le nom de mon futur beau-fils ? Juste histoire que je me prépare.

-Mais t'es pire qu'Agnès en fait.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais niveau curiosité, vous êtes pas mal toutes les deux.

-Mais c'est pas de la curiosité, c'est de l'information. Je veux juste savoir à quoi il ressemble. Et voir quelles couleurs je prévois pour votre mariage.

-Maman, on en est pas à ce point là.

-Oh.

-Oui.

-C'est pas grave. L'anticipation, c'est l'allié du _Wedding Planner._

-Maman.

-Je te taquine. Bon trêve de bavardage, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père ?  »

Philippe se rembrunit. L'atmosphère joyeuse se plombe brusquement. Philippe n'en a parlé à personne, pas même Valentine, mais elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise pour qu'elle le comprenne. Elle lui en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Adèle est pareille, mais, en revanche, elle a toujours insisté pour que Philippe formule ses sentiments, ses pensées. Il ne devait rien garder pour lui quand on en venait aux conflits familiaux.

Elle était une oreille attentive, bienveillante et toujours de bon conseil. Elle l'avait remis sur le bon chemin maintes et maintes fois durant son enfance, son adolescence, sachant trouver les mots justes pour le calmer et lui remonter le moral. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

«  Rien, c'est juste.

-C'est pas juste rien, ton assistante m'a appelée pour savoir si elle devait t'envoyer de force voir quelqu'un.

-C'est juste...  »

Philippe prend une inspiration.

«  Il s'est passé quelque chose lors d'une soirée où je devais distraire un gros client et ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu avais la mauvaise couleur de costume ?

-J'ai embrassé Richard Plantagenêt.

-Ah.  »

Adèle pose son mug.

«  Je vois.

-Ouais.

-C'est lui qui te rend si heureux, c'est ça ?  »

Philippe ne répond pas.

«  Alors tu ne devrais pas écouter ton père, fait Adèle d'un ton péremptoire, il est tellement constipé des sentiments que le jour où il va se sentir moins grognon que d'habitude, il explosera dans son bureau. Remarque, ça ajoutera un peu de couleur.  »

Philippe laisse échapper un rire. Le visuel est assez amusant en effet, et Philippe se demande quelle serait la tête de Suger en découvrant la scène et s'il se joindrait à la peinture des murs.

«  T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester ? Lui demande-t-elle en le raccompagnant , Agnès arrive dans deux jours, elle serait contente que vous passiez un peu de temps ensemble.

-Non, je ne peux pas, il faut que je rentre.

-Bien. Comme tu veux.  »

Elle serre encore une fois son fils dans ses bras. «  Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ton père n'a rien à dire quand on en vient aux sentiments.

-Merci Maman.  »

#

Richard est guilleret ce matin. Il sifflote en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde même au gars du courrier qui n'en revient pas. Il entre dans son bureau où l'attend Arthur.

«  _Good morning_ Arthur, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Euh, monsieur Plantagenêt, il y a l'autre monsieur Plantagenêt, votre père je veux dire, qui veut vous voir. Tout de suite.  »

Ah. Tiens. Pourtant il n'a pas de résultats à lui présenter... Enfin peut importe, il pose son thermos, enlève son manteau et repart prendre l'ascenseur.

Il a la mauvaise surprise de voir son frère assis dans un fauteuil dans le bureau paternel. Jean a un sourire mauvais sur la figure.

«  Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, lui demande-t-il

-C'EST PEUT ETRE A TOI QU'IL FAUDRAIT POSER LA QUESTION, tonne la voix de leur père derrière lui

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu me détestes autant que ça ? Est-ce que tu me hais tellement que tu en es réduit à vouloir détruire notre famille ?

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Ah tu ne comprends pas, HÉ BIEN, JE VAIS T'EXPLIQUER. TON FRÈRE EST VENU ME TROUVER CE MATIN POUR ME RACONTER DES CHOSES TRÈS PERTURBANTES. IL M'A RACONTÉ QUE MON FILS AVAIT PASSÉ UN QUART D'HEURE DANS UN VESTIAIRE CRASSEUX AVEC LE FILS CAPET. ET QUE LORSQU'IL EN EST SORTI, SON ÉTAT NE LAISSAIT AUCUN DOUTE QUANT AUX ACTIVITÉS QU'IL AVAIT FAIT À L'INTÉRIEUR.

-Il ment.

-NON IL NE MENT PAS. J'AI DEMANDÉ À THOMAS ET IL M'A DIT LA MÊME CHOSE. D'OÙ MA QUESTION : EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DÉTRUIRE CETTE FAMILLE ?  »

Richard soupire. Jean jubile.

«  Non, fait-il, je ne veux pas détruire cette famille. Je n'ai pas couché avec Philippe parce que je voulais détruire cette famille.

-ALORS POURQUOI L'AS-TU FAIT ?  »

A cet instant, l'évidence s'impose à Richard. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de sa vie.

«  Parce que je l'aime.  »


	15. Le Bar

Richard est assis à son bureau depuis dix minutes. Il sait très bien qu'Arthur lui lance des regards inquiets parce qu'il fixe son téléphone posé à plat sans bouger un muscle.

Il n'attend pas un appel, non, il essaie de réunir le courage de composer un numéro. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette simple action lui collerait autant de pression sur les épaules.

Le numéro est là, juste à côté du téléphone, inscrit au crayon noir sur un post-it jaune fluo par la main nerveuse de William. «  Me dis pas merci, lui a dit ce dernier, parce que c'est pas un service que je te rend.  » Richard l'quand même remercié.

Il est dans un drôle d'état d'esprit. Après sa sortie dans le bureau de son père, il n'a pas attendu la réponse et il a tourné les talons, laissant son père et son frère bouche bée.

Il se sent apaisé, comme si admettre l'évidence l'avait libéré de quelque chose. Il est amoureux de Philippe point. Le soleil se lève à l'Est point. La reine est britannique point. Ca fait partie de ces choses qui ne peuvent pas être autrement. Il se sent nerveux, c'est un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il ne sait pas comment le gérer. Aussi a-t-il choisi la méthode habituelle des Plantagenêt : on fonce d'abord, on réfléchit ensuite.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro. Allez, les dés sont jetés, advienne que pourra, etcétéra. La sonnerie résonne trois fois puis quelqu'un décroche.

«  Allo ?

-C'est Richard.

-Oh.

-Je me demandais si tu...

-On peut se voir ? le coupe Philippe, je suis sur Londres.

-Tu es sur Londres ?

-Oui, je suis arrivé hier.

-Oh. Euh. Oui. On peut se voir.

-Très bien. Je suis à l'Hôtel 41. On se donne rendez-vous vers 19 h ? Au bar ?

-Euh, ouais. Okay. Je serai là.  »

Richard raccroche avant d'appeler Arthur : «  VITE, IL ME FAUT UN COSTUME.  »

#

Lorsque Richard arrive, Philippe est déjà assis. Il sirote un whisky l'air absent. La lumière du bar lui donne l'air de descendre des cieux. Comme d'habitude, se dit Richard, il est fait pour être une oeuvre d'art. Et il maudit son manque de talent artistique. Soudain, Philippe le voit, et lui sourit.

Richard se demande si le soleil vient brusquement de rentrer par la fenêtre, à 19 h du soir en hiver, parce qu'il est ébloui. Mon dieu, et ils n'ont pas encore commencé à parler.

Comment va-t-il pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il a lui dire. «  Richard, fait Philippe, viens.  » Et il fait signe au barman de lui servir la même chose que ce qu'il boit. Richard tire le tabouret, s'assoit et prend une longue gorgée de son verre. Philippe le regarde d'un air amusé.

«  Longue journée ?

-T'as pas idée.  » Répond Richard.

Philippe rit et Richard se demande s'il existe un son plus beau dans l'univers.

«  Alors comme ça tu es sur Londres, dit-il d'un ton qui se veut détaché

-Oui, _spur of the moment,_ comme vous dites. J'ai eu envie de prendre quelques vacances.

-Ah. A Londres.

-Bah oui, pourquoi, tu critiques mon choix ?

-Non, non, je ne critique pas.  »

Ils échangent un regard et Richard sent que c'est le moment, s'il ne le fait pas là maintenant, il ne le fera jamais.

«  Je suis très content que tu sois là, en fait. Quand je t'ai appelé, je voulais savoir si tu comptais venir me voir, un jour.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.  »

Richard sent sa gorge se serrer. Allez, où est ta _lion pride_ ? Se gronde-t-il.

«  Je suis content que tu sois là, répète-t-il, très content.  »

Philippe se penche vers lui. Il est si près que Richard peut compter un à un ses longs cils, sentir son parfum et constater qu'il a des paillettes d'or dans ses iris bleues. «  Je suis aussi content d'être venu.  » fait Philippe. Richard a un mouvement de recul. Philippe est surpris et son regard se voile.

«  Non, non, dit immédiatement Richard, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas que ça. Rah. _I can't find my words, damnit._

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?  » lui demande Philippe. Richard le regarde désespérément. Il n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots. C'est une catastrophe. Philippe comprend et se lève.

Richard le rattrape devant les ascenseurs. «  _Forgive me please,_ je ne suis pas habitué à dire ce genre de choses, ça ne me vient pas facilement. _Just. Stop. Just. Listen. Just five minutes. Please. Please.  »_ Philippe ne tâte mais il ne peut pas résister longtemps au regard implorant de l'Anglais. Richard prend une inspiration. «  Je suis content que tu sois venu, pas parce que... Je veux dire, j'ai envie de toi, mais j'ai aussi envie que tu restes avec moi. Que tu restes dans ma vie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est...  ». Richard saute de la falaise. «  Je suis amoureux de toi.  »

A cet instant, Richard se sent plus vulnérable qu'il n'a jamais été de sa vie. Il a l'impression que dans cette position, Philippe n'a qu'un mot à dire pour le mettre à terre. Il regarde son ange, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, rien ne pourra plus être comme avant.

«  C'est amusant, commence Philippe, tout le monde me dit que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui s'attache. Ils m'ont dit que je ne devrais pas...  » Philippe sourit. «  Ils m'ont dit de me méfier de toi. Parce que je suis quelqu'un qui...  » Philippe aussi semble avoir du mal avec ses mots. «  Oh et puis, fuck it  »

En une enjambée, il se trouve à quelques centimètres de Richard, il saisit le revers de sa veste et l'embrasse. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus retenir leur respiration. Richard éclate de rire, il montre sa veste du regard et dit «  Well, ça doit être ça notre truc.  ». Philippe rit et pose son front sur celui de l'Anglais. «  Je suis amoureux de toi.  » dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

EPILOGUE

Valentine fixe le téléphone. Elle se bagarre intérieurement depuis hier. Jean-Patrick s'arrête devant elle.

«  Ca va ? T'es toute rouge.

-Je ne suis par rouge, je suis en train de réfléchir.

-Ben arrête, ça te donne des plaques.  »

Valentine attrape un crayon de papier et le brise entre deux doigts. Jean-Patrick saisit le message et se retire loin, dans les méandres du département Compta. Le troll étant parti, Valentine se décide. Elle attrape le combiné et fait un numéro à l'étranger.

«  Plantagenêt Banking Group, Arthur speaking.

-Arthur, c'est Valentine.

-Oh salut.

-Dis tu saurais pas par hasard où est mon patron ?

-Au même endroit que le mien je suppose.

-Et ça t'inquiète pas ? Ca fait trois jours quand même.

-Je sais. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a demandé un costume et puis il est parti.

-Monsieur Capet a demande un ticket aller pour Londres et il est parti du jour au lendemain. Il a pris des congés. Pour la première fois. En six ans.

-Ben il doit en avoir beaucoup à prendre, plaisante nerveusement Arthur

-Trois jours, Arthur, j'arrive pas à le joindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait.

-Ah mais faut pas t'inquiéter, hein, Monsieur Plantagenêt est un gentleman, si ton patron est avec lui, il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Ah ça, j'en doute pas. Bon tu me fais signe si tu entends quelque chose.

- _Will do_ , mon capitaine.

-Bonne journée Arthur.

-Salut Valentine.  »

Elle raccroche, pas plus rassurée. Tout de même, trois jours, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien boutiquer ?


End file.
